


The Taemin Han AU  (Inspired by Myetie)

by BTS__AU



Series: Mystic Messenger - 2nd Generation [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Gaming, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger AU, True Love, inspired by Myetie (Tumblr artist), ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS__AU/pseuds/BTS__AU
Summary: Taemin Han and his friend Jincheol Kim, are both in love with the same girl, unfortunately her heart is not easy to hack.Especially when she thinks her only love is gaming, and LoLoL being the true love of her life.That is until she bumps into a school friend at a gaming convention, Seojun Choi, the man behind the username Seo-Wizard from the game.What can Taemin and Jincheol do when a gamer comes into their love triangle? It gets worse for them when they remember their parents are all part of the RFA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myetie (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myetie+%28Tumblr%29).



The line outside the convention hall was buzzing with life, people from all over the country had come down to the city just to get inside the game hall.

Inside were hundreds of stalls, filled with fan made and official plushies, badges and bags, anything from soundtrack discs to food.

The people in the line, especially the ones closest to the front, had been waiting since the early hours of the day to get inside the place.  
People who were in cosplay as their favourite game characters to people in ordinary clothes, their bags, props and costumes, made the line look bigger.

Between the front and the middle of the line stood two tired boys and a very excited young girl.  
Her name was Yoonri Kim, she was the daughter to the gamer Yoosung Kim, a lesser member of the RFA.

She had short almost scruffy brown hair, small bags under her eyes and mesmerising violet eyes. She had a slender body, one that almost made her look like a boy, especially with the tomboyish outfits she often wore.  
Today she wore a yellow shirt, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and the shirt complete unbuttoned as she wore a blue and white striped, long sleeved top under it. On her legs she wore a pair of black ripped denim pants and a pair of black boots.

The two boys however were not as excited, they had been woken up at four am with her banging at their hotel room's door, calling out for them to wake up and hurry otherwise she wouldn't get in.

Yoosung had insisted that she didn't go alone, he would loved to have gone with her, but he had work to do and her mother was the same.  
Yoonri had called up Jincheol and Taemin as they seemed to like hanging around her during lunch at school and they both seemed to like playing games, so she thought they might like to hang around with her at the con.  
They both had immediately agreed, however, they both also regretted it when she came banging on their door at four in the morning.

\---

Taemin practically jumped out of bed at the sound of thudding on the hotel door.  
He ran over to it, wearing his black boxers and a black 'Doge' shirt, his hazel hair a mess on his head and his eyes barely open. He unlocked the door and opened it up a little, while Jincheol, sleep soundly through it all.

"Good morning Taemin!" A female voice chirped.

The male blinked his eyes a few time in surprise to her the owner of hearts voice, "Yoonri?" He asked, his sleepy vision a blur, he could make out her yellow shirt and pale yet lightly freckled face.

"Yes, Taemin. Why are you up yet?! We have to leave in an hour, I'll be downstairs getting us breakfast. That's plenty of time for you to do what you have to do." She responded.

"What I have to do?" He muttered, "What do I have to do?" He asked.

Yoonri laughed softly, "Get dressed, dumass!"

He widened his eyes, staring at hers. Her own violet eyes sparkled when she laughed, making each noise she made, tugging at his heartstrings.  
This boy was in deep.

His cheeks flushed a light pink, she was the only one (other than Jincheol) to call him dumbass, all the other girls would flirt and try and play with his heart to get his wallet... Or rather his father's wallet.  
But Yoonri didn't care if he was rich or poor, she didn't care who he was, he was her friend.

That's what broke him, everytime he thought he could ask her out, he realised he was her friend. Just her friend.  
He'd rather hold their friendship forever than to lose her because he confessed his feelings.

Jincheol thought the same thing, although they both loved her, they remained her friend rather than trying to edge forward.  
But God help anyone else trying to flirt with her, death stares and over protective stances were taken around her to keep other men off.

"Get dressed... Yes!" Taemin smiled, feeling more awake as he heard his love laugh.  
"We'll meet you down there."

Yoonri waved goodbye and walked off down the corridor, Jincheol who was apparently awake the entire time, jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, his teal hair in a mess and his shirt thrown across the room as he ran, "I CALL DIBS ON THE SHOWER FIRST!"

"FUCK YOU MAN!" Taemin laughed as he shut the door.

\--

Taemin yawned softly, stretching his limbs. The three of them had been standing there for over an hour, watching others join the line and build it up.  
They were there so early, they saw some voice actors and celebrities enter the building.  
One of which was non-other than Zen himself.

Not long after his acting career began to soar, his voice and talent were being demanded in animation and in video games, he took up the role and had fun with it.  
His most recent voice acting job was for a main character role in a popular otome game for women, which Yoonri had played, she wasn't a fan of the character he played, but she loved the parts were he sang.

"Look it's Zen!" She gasped, clapping her hands, "His hair is too long though... I want to cut it off, I wonder how he'd look with short hair?"

"I don't know, I can't imagine it suiting him though." Jincheol replied.

It was another half an hour before the line began to move.  
The three handed their tickets in and received a stamp to the back of their hand.

Once inside, people moved quickly, Yoonri's wrist was touched by some cold fingers, making her move away. Unfortunately, in doing so, she immediately lost sight of Taemin and Jincheol.

Due to her short stature, she couldn't see well over the people.

So she decided to tectonic them both and tell them to find the LoLoL stand, she'd be waiting there for them.

The brunette female moved through the crowds of people, making her way to the stand.  
She stopped on the occasion to see the other stands, comics, fan art, official art, and so much stuff.

She easily found herself getting distracted, and pursuing a pokemon plush of Pikachu. She had many of this one, but she couldn't help but like the little thing.

She put the plush into her bag and found the stall, the boy were nowhere in sight so she waited in line to buy an extension pack for her and her dad.

Then when angry took over her, or at least frustration as she was seeing red.  
A young man, or tall boy had pushed in front of her, either not realising she was there or just being plain rude.  
He was dressed in cosplay, the tips of his Red hair had been sprayed in hair dye coloured a blue ish purple, he wore a yellow shirt which had Japanese symbols on with a heart and a long sleeve purple top under it.  
She recognised the character from No Game No Life.

"Hey!" She yelled up at him. She wasn't that short, but when she was quiet, she wasn't noticeable.

"Hm?" The redhead turned around and looked down a little to see the brunette, "Hello? Can I help you?"

Yoonri placed her hands on her hips and frowned, "You pushed in. I was in front of you!"

"Oh? I'm sorry Yoonri," He replied, "You can go in front of me if you want. I didn't mean to cut the line, I didn't see you."

She blinked in confusion, she stepped in front of him and looked dup at him. He wore orange and black glasses on his head, which she had only just noticed.

"Wait... Seojun?"

"Hello~!" He chimed happily.

"I didn't know you were into games! And LoLoL at that!"

"No, I really like LoLoL, I rack higher than you, but I've not beaten my dad's score yet, I'm working on that." The redhead chuckled.

"Wait... You're second place, you're Seo-Wizard! I've been trying to beat you for ages!" She poked his chest as she moved up in the queue.

They talked and laughed for a while longer.

Meanwhile Taemin and Jincheol were struggling to make their way around the place, eventually bumping into Zen and his daughter, Hyun-ae.  
His daughter was stunning, but it didn't faze them.

Her ruby eyes were practically glued to Taemin as he spoke to Zen, "Hello, uncle Hyun." He teased.

Jumin had had Taemin called him that since he was little, teasing Zen with talks about cats aswell, which may have been one of the reasons he preferred dogs.

"I thought you quit calling me that?" The silver haired man said, his voice singing softly with every word he spoke.

"I have, but I couldn't resist it. Have you seen Yoonri around?" He asked.

"Yoonri? Yoosung’s kid? No, sorry." Zen shrugged, looking around, "Did you try by the LoLoL stand? Like father, like daughter."

Jincheol looked down and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, "Taemin, she sent me a text, Zens right. She's at the LoLoL stand."

Taemin felt his heart string get tugged again, did she prefer Jincheol to him?  
They said farewell to Zen and his daughter and made their way over to the stand, the brown haired male pulled his phone out to see the text.  
He sighed in relief, no favouritism yet.

But both boys froze when they came closer to the stand, the redheads arm was around her waist and both of them were smiling.  
Yoonri wasn't brushing him off, in fact she looked as if she was getting closer.

"No." Taemin muttered under his breath, his heart, just at the sight of them, began to sting him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible chapter... I am sorry. 
> 
> Please forgive me.

The brown haired male stood not far from the LoLoL stand, his hand unconsciously clutching at his black T-shirt under his open jacket.

He shook his head, ‘She's probably just unaware of it… Like she always is.’ He thought to himself. 

“Do we have more friendly competition?” A familiar voice spoke from beside him. It belonged to his teal haired friend, Jincheol. 

“Friendly competition? I'll fight him.” Taemin growled, releasing his shirt from his grasp, his grey eyes never leaving the sight that stood before him.

“You said that to me when I confessed to you that I liked her, we both still on friendly terms… You can't fight away, imagine what your father would say.” Jincheol replied, he took his camera from his bag and smiled, “Come on, Taemin, just play fair, or we'll end up pushing her away and then neither of us will get to be with her.” 

Taemin let his anger and frustration go, trying to relax, but the picture of another man's arms around her sent chills down his spine.

“Hey Taemin!” Yoonri waved her arm as she stood up straight from her leaning position on the stall.   
Her sweet voice caught his attention, causing a soft and shy smile to spread on his lips.

“Taemin is here too?” The redhead muttered, “That means… yes! I was right, Jincheol is here as well.” Seojun grinned, seeing the teal - haired male through the crowds of fans and cosplayers. 

“Oh, it's Seojun. I was wondering who had our-- Who was with Yoonri~” Jincheol smiled politely, “Yoonri, do you want a picture?” 

The brunette grinned and held her right hand up in a peace sign, “Yeah! Take a pic of me and Seojun, his cosplay is awesome!” 

Seojun’s cheeks flushed pink at her compliment, “Thank you Yoonri, I put it together myself the other day.” 

Taemin pouted to the side of the stand, “Can… Can I join?” 

Yoonri turned her head to him as Jincheol turned his camera on and backed up a little to snap the picture.  
“Of course, get in here you dumbass.” She chuckled, holding her hand out.  
He shyly went to grab her hand only for her fingers to move to his wrist and pull him in. 

Seojun and Taemin stood behind the slightly shorter female, her hands up in a peace sign and her sleeves rolling down her arms, showing her colourful bracelets and rubber bands.   
The redhead placed his hand on her shoulder, and grinned, while Taemin, let his eyes move to her, a gentle, loving smile forming on his once pouting lips as his heart beat for her. 

A sudden soft and barely heard stutter of the camera alerted Taemin, moving his vision from Yoonri to his friend Jincheol.

“There we go, you look lovely.” Jincheol smiled, looking up at the three of them.

“Thank you, mate.” Seojun laughed. 

“I wasn't talking to you, hacker boy.” Jincheol looked up from his camera to Yoonri to Seojun, his green eyes sparkled, “I'll print the picture off Sunday night.” 

“Can I have a copy?” Yoonri asked, moving herself away from the boys and towards the teal haired male. 

“Of course.” He smiled. 

“I- I want a copy too.” Taemin said, one hand moving to the back of his neck and his other hand moving to his jacket's pocket. 

“Sure, but you'll have to pay. First come, first serve.” Jincheol chuckled. 

Seojun pulled out a piece of paper from his bag, it had a map of the stalls and a listing of the panels for the day.   
“Hey, guys, there is a panel in fifteen for that otome game, followed by--” 

“The otome game? I must go. I need to hear Zen sing.” Yoonri pumped her first up, making sure her LoLoL extension pack cards and freebies were in her yellow and white satchel, (on the back if the bag she had used fabric paint and wrote in blue “LoLoL is love, LoLoL is life”). 

“Then we must go and see Zen. We bumped into him earlier actually, he brought his daughter with him.” Taemin smiled.

“His daughter? Oh, Hyun-ae, right? I thought she was at an all girls boarding school?” Seojun looked up from the paper, he quickly folded it up and put it into his pocket. 

“Yeah, but it's break now so, she's probably come home to visit her dad.” Taemin sniffed, putting both his hand into his pocket, “Anyway, shall we go see him then? Before you miss the panel?” 

\---

Hours later, the panel was done, Yoonri and Seojun had bought themselves more plushies, and game themed T-shirts, jackets and figures.   
They had even managed to find a stall with just memes on, Taemin bought himself another Doge shirt, it had red and white print over a picture of a Shiba dog on a black fabric.

Jincheol didn't buy much, he did end up taking pictures for some cosplayers, apparently they mistook him for his father, he was polite about it and took their photos for them. 

It wasn't long before they left the convention and stood outside in the cool afternoon air, Yoonri was thankful she wore her long sleeved top under her shirt, otherwise she might have frozen in the winds chilly breeze. 

“I don't know about you boys, but I'm hungry for fast food!” Yoonri grinned, standing on the heel on her feet as they came to a stop down the street from the convention hall. 

“I know I good diner nearby, wanna come with me?” Seojun offered, holding his arm out to her. 

She smiled and nodded, “Yeah, what's the address, I'll meet you there. I wanna drop this stuff of at the hotel first.” 

Taemin stood behind her, his eyes wide as he watched he exchange, his heart being threatened by another man. 

“Yeah that's fine, what's your number I'll text you the address.” The redhead pulled out his phone, as Yoonri did. 

Taemin internally groaned.

The two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, heading back to the hotel they were staying at. 

No one spoke for a while, the boys walked her to her room like gentleman.   
That was when Taemin and Jincheol decided to speak up, either of them really wanting to watch her and Seojun hit it off when it was so hard for themselves to get her to like them as more than just a friend. 

“Yoonri… What about if I call for room service? I'll pay, my treat. We can chill and watch a film or something.” Taemin offered, his eyes watching her carefully as she unlocked the door. 

“Yeah! You like that League of LoL film right? We could watch that!” Jincheol suggested one of her favourite game themed films.

“As good as that sounds, you've spent all day with me at a game convention, you only tagged along because my dad asked. It's fine, Seojun is into LoLoL, and we both like similar things, I just wanna hang around with someone else for a bit.” She smiled, looking up at them, “Come on guys, you don't wanna be around me twenty - four seven… You'll get bored.” She laughed and disappeared into her room before the boys could argue. 

Taemin and Jincheol returned to their own room, the brown haired lad, picked up his pillow and threw it back onto his bed, “Damn it… It's bad enough you like her, but now we have Seojun in the mix?!” 

Jincheol raised his hands, “Look, Taemin… You don't know of he's actually interested in her, it might be that he just wants to hang out with with a gamer, like she does.” The teal haired boy, ran his fingers through his hair as he patted his friend on the back, “It's not like we are any good at the games she plays… And to be honest, we know what she's like, she's probably completely unaware that it sounds like a date. Let's just see how this rolls out… If we--” 

“Yes! You're completely right!” Taemin pointed at his friend, his grey orbs glistening with an idea, “Yes, let's see how this rolls out!” 

The brown haired male rubbed his hands together almost as if he was constructing as evil plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salty Taemin is what I'm going to live for now.  
> I'm sorry this was such a bad chapter, the next will be better I swear. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll edit it later on~ 
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter. Myetie reblogged it and called it cute, I woke up this morning screaming.  
> I really wasn't expecting any feed back.  
> So thank you all so much. ♡


	3. Chapter 3

Yoonri sat in the diner across from Seojun in a booth seat. A small white table between them as they laughed and discussed games and TV shows they both liked, coming up with theories and ideas for future episodes or comics.

A few tables behind them, out of the brunettes line of sight was a young man with brown hair, wearing a black hoodie and faded jeans, his eyes peering over a large red menu, watching the couple.

“When I said ‘see how it rolls out’ this isn't what I meant, Taemin.” A male sitting across the table snickered, his arms folded over the table and his position slouched over.   
“Shush… I'm trying to work out that he's saying… I… Like… You.. Too…” He let out an audible gasped.

“Dude, we both know, you're crap at lip reading. Knowing Seojun, he probably said something about YouTube, not liking her.” Jincheol chuckled, her lifted his left hand to his face and leant against it, turning his head to the girls table.

\---

“Yes! You're completely right!” Taemin pointed at his friend, his grey orbs glistening with an idea, “Yes, let's see how this rolls out!”

The brown haired male rubbed his hands together almost as if he was constructing as evil plan.

“Dude, stop doing that, it's starting to make you look creepy.” Jincheol laughed.

Taemin shook his hands, almost as if to shake the creepiness away. Before taking his jacket of and replacing it with his hoodie.   
“Jin, shut it. Look, neither of us want her to be with… Seojun, he's not right for her, I am. I've liked… No, loved her for years and yet he comes along and sweeps her off her feet… Tell me, is that fair?”

Jincheol rubbed the back of his head, “Well… No… But you can't help it if she doesn't return yours or my feelings. To be honest… I just want to see her happy, either if that means she's not with me. I'll get over it. Eventually.” The teal haired male sighed softly, the thought of her in love with someone else did hurt him, but he was truthful in his words, as long as she was happy, he would be happy.

“... You're not wrong, Jin… But, I want her in my arms, I love her so much it hurts to see her with someone else. Please… Just let me have this… If she dates him, I'll leave it… I'll try and get over it like you, but… I want my chance.”

Jincheol sighed again, “Alright, we both confess to her this evening… Let's see how this goes and then we will tell her.”

\---

Jincheol sighed, tapping his right hand's fingers on the tables plastic surface.   
“Taemin, how long do I have to sit here and listen to you whine about him?” Jincheol asked.

“I'll stop when he's dead.”

Jincheol rolled his green eyes and looked around the place.   
The place wasn't particularly packed with people, but someone did stand out to him.

He could see silver hair and ruby red eyes that sparkled as she looked in their direction. He had seen her before… Today even, why couldn't he pin her name?

Taemin shivered in his seat, “I feel like someone's watching me…” He muttered, still hiding behind his menu.

A waitress approached the table, dressed in a short black skirt and a white blouse. In her hands a pen and notepad, “Are you going to order anything other than a glass of water? Because my manager said, if you don't buy anything, get out, we don't help freeloading stalkers.”

Taemin groaned, actually moving his eyes from the redhead and the brunette to look at the menu.   
“Fries for me.”

Jincheol nodded his head, “Same for me, please, and he's paying.”

Taemin glared at him, “Really?” his tone salted in annoyance.

“You dragged me here to watch the love of my life practically on a date. It's not fun for me either, so you're paying for it.” Jincheol argued his point to the pouting Taemin.

“Sorry…” He muttered, “Maybe we should just go… When she gets back to the hotel… Maybe we should go knock on her door and tell her?”

The waitress leant herself down, “Look, you seem like nice lads, I'll help you out, leave now and you won't look creepy, I'll distract them with their order… Also, there is a girl a few tables behind you with an older man who looks familiar, but she keeps looking this way.”

Taemin and Jincheol looked over careful, trying not to be overly obvious.   
Unfortunately for the girl, she was spotted and her face lit up as she was still watching them. She hid her face behind the menu, much like what Taemin did when watching Yoonri.

“Wooh, creepy…” Taemin whispered.

“Now you know how Yoonri feels.” Jincheol chuckled.

“Okay… Let's go.” Taemin stood up, giving some (a lot) money to the waitress, “Take this as a thank you tip.”

She smiled, “Thank you, Sir.” The lady took the money and walked over to the counter.

She picked up two plates and delivered them to Seojun and Yoonri, successfully distracting them enough for Taemin and Jincheol to escape.

Hyun-ae face dropped, watching them leave. She practically sulked through the rest of the evening, even with the love and attention her father was giving her.

\--

Yoonri laughed, “No way!” She ate the last of her cheeseburger and drank some Dr. Pepper.

“Yes way! Sora gets a kid, and it gets better because is he still hasn't done it.” Seojun laughed.

“But that's…. How?” She picked up a fry, “Explain it to me tomato head!”

After a little longer of talking, the two of them left the diner.   
The moon was rising in the sky, the stars barely visible beyond the cities lights.

“Hey… Yoonri,” Seojun spoke softly, walking her back to her hotel.   
The streets were empty, and only the odd car passed by.

“Yeah?” She responded, her hands in her pocket.

“This evening was fun.” He smiled, his hazel eyes drifting and gazing softly over the short brunette next to him.

“Yeah, we had a laugh! It was fun, thanks for the food!” Yoonri grinned, looking up at him.

Seojun nodded his head, “Yeah, it's cool… Erm… I was wondering… Are you seeing anyone?”   
His voice quietened down a little as he asked, almost as if he was becoming shy.

Yoonri looked at him, her head tilting a little as if she was a puppy trying to work out out someone was saying, “I see you, there is no one else here…”

Seojun laughed softly, “No, I mean… Are you dating anyone? As in, are you in a relationship with anyone?”

Yoonri shook her head, “Just married to LoLoL.” She grinned.

The redhead smiled, “Okay… Then how about dating me? I'd love to take you out again, we get along great, we both game… What if, you date me…?”

Seojun, at some point had stopped walking, the brunette moved ahead a few steps, listening to his calmed voice.   
She stopped and turned around to face him, “As in… The whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing?”

The redhead nodded softly, chuckling at her question, “Yes, that thing.”

She hummed for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin, as she stood in deep thought with her eyes closed.

'Yes or no to Seojun Choi? Do I go on a date with him and see? Test my otome game skills in real life?' She thought to herself.

Yoonri opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead, "Seojun... My answer is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes in there, it will be edited. 
> 
> I just needed to give you guys this because this is how their stories begin~ ♡ 
> 
> Hooe you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute daddy daughter time.

There was a soft knock at the door, it was barely audible over the background music of LoLoL.

The brunette pulled her headset down off her head and set it around her neck and she notified the other players she was "AFK". 

Yoonri swivelled around on her navy blue chair, tearing her tired eyes from the computer screen and her messy desk. 

Her desk and room, we're littered in trash from Honey Buddha Chips packets and Dr. Pepper to empty used bowls and chopsticks with microwavable noodle packs.  

At the door stood a tall blond haired male, violet eyes to match her own and a worried expression plastered on his face. 

"Hey dad... What's up?" She asked, smiling gently. 

"Yoonri, you haven't left the computer... No, your room for three days... Your mother and I are worried." His voice was softly and gentle as he spoke. 

"Dad, you used to--" 

"Yoonri, I know... That's why I've come to talk to you." He interrupted her as he entered her bedroom, his footsteps treading slowly and softly as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed. He sat himself down and arched his back over, leaning his elbows on his knees, "Talk to me, sweetie... What happened at the con?"

Yoonri turned her head, her eyes flicking to the game on the PC screen, “I… I don't want to talk about it.” 

Yoosung sighed softly, his hand lifting and rubbing the back of his head, his finger tangling in his blonde hair. The roots of which were turning brown. 

“Sweetie… Taemin and Seojun have both called me, apparently you haven't spoken to either of them since con and you won't reply to their messages. Honey, they, we are all worried. I just want to know-” 

“Seojun asked me out.” She spat at him. Her eyes staring at her father, watching for his reaction. 

He sat up straight on the bed and took a deep breath, “I see.” He muttered. His hands that were once flat on his knees clenched up into fists, his lips however formed a soft and gentle smile. 

“What did you say?” He asked, inside he felt conflicted, he wasn't sure if he should feel happy that someone else saw the beauty in his daughter's personality or annoyed at the fact that they could hurt her. 

His daughter leant back in her chair, her fingers toying with the edge of the mouse pad, “I said that I don't know… I've never thought about dating anyone real. I love LoLoL, I liked that otome game…” 

Yoosung nodded his head gently, “But do you like him?” He asked. 

Yoonri looked up at the ceiling, almost as if she was searching for an answer, “I do, but I don't know if it's the same as him… I don't know if I like him.” 

Yoosung stood up from the bed, making his way carefully across the messy floor and stopped in front of her, his hands moved to cup her face as his lips touched her forehead gently, “Make the decision you think is best for your heart. If it doesn't work… You can always go back to being friends…” Yoosung pulled away slowly, stand up before his hands dropped from her face,  “Just please… Get out of this room.” 

Yoonri nodded, “Okay dad, thank you for talking to me.” 

The blond male moved away and headed for her bedroom door, opening it up and letting light into her dimly lit bedroom. 

“You know you can talk to me whenever-” 

A small bark sound came from within her room. 

“Misty?” Yoonri spun around on her chair to come face to face with a small snort sticking out of a pile of clothes at sat on her floor. 

As she spoke the name, a small Shiba Inu puppy dug it's way out of her clothes, dragging a pair of her panties on its tail as it left the pile. 

Yoonri laughed and crawled off her chair and over to the pup, crushing bags of discarded chips and cans under her feet. She threw the panties off and picked the pup up, “Were you sleeping in my clothes again~?” She laughed, kissing the dog's head.

“How long-?? Tidy your room and take the dog out, the fresh air will do you some good.” Yoosung chuckled before living her be. 

The male made his way to the kitchen, resting his elbows into the kitchen counter as he took out his phone and dialed the last number that rang him. 

Seojun Choi.

_“Heya Mr. Kim~ Did you speak to Yoonri? Is she okay? She's still not responded to any of my messages.”_

Yoosung took another deep breath, “She told me what happened, well… Briefly at least.” 

He could hear a sharp intake of air on the other side of the call,  _“Oh?”_

“Now, listen here, whatever your intentions, she is my baby, if you hurt her in anyway, I swear to God, I will make you pay-- Hold on.” Yoosung stopped, on the other side of the line he could hear the faint sound of laughter.

“IS THAT SAEYOUNG LAUGHING AT ME?!” Yoosung yelled down the phone. 

_“N-No! Dad shut it!”_ Seojun stuttered, _“I'm sorry Mr. Kim, you know what dad's like…”_

“Saeyoung! I swear! Ex - agent or not, I will fight you! I work out now!” 

The phone seemed to change hands, _“Yoosung, standing up and sitting down at your desk doesn't count as exercise.”_ Saeyoung laughed. 

Yoosung choked, “No! I lift!” 

_“A fork to your mouth?”_ The voice replied. 

“Dad, you can't fight Mr. Choi, you'd lose… Even in a game, you'd lose against him. You never did beat him in LoLoL…” Yoonri muttered as she entered the kitchen with a bag of rubbish.

“Now my own daughter is against me?!” Yoosung whined. 

“I'm taking Misty out, I'll be back in a bit.” She smiled, picking up a blue dog leash from the side and heading to the front door, the dog trailing happily behind her.

Yoosung lowered the phone from his ear, laughter still sounding from the earpiece, “You have your phone right?” 

“Of course, dad!” Yoonri pulled her phone from her pocket and showed him the green casing with black print on it saying ‘LoLoL’. 

The female attached the leash to Mistys collar and opened the door to leave, “I'll see you later.” 

Before Yoosung could speak another word she was gone. 

He lifted his phone back to his ear, “Now, listen here, put Seojun back on.” 

Saeyoung laughed, _“Yoosung, I get what you're doing, but my boy won't hurt her, you know this.”_

Yoosung sighed, “I know… None of them will, but… I can't help but want to protect her.” 

_“I know. You felt the same about MC way back when.”_

“What?” 

_“Oh! Doesn't matter, different AU.”_ The voice replied, _“Here, have Seojun back.”_

“You're such a weirdo, Saeyoung.” The blond chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes I might/probably missed. 
> 
> Also, this story has been posted to Wattpad, so if you like that site, feel free to go show your love~ ♡ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. ♡


	5. Chapter 5

The redhead nodded softly, chuckling at her question, “Yes, that thing.”

Yoonri opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead, "Seojun... My answer is..."

Seojun felt his heart stop, time seemed to just freeze as he awaited her answer. 

Yoonri took a deep breath, her hands moving about as she began to speak. She wasn't sure about what to do, for the first time she felt somewhat flustered and confused by his question.

“Seojun… I don't know… I've never thought about-” 

Seojun raised his hands up, as of surrendering to her, “Yoonri, I don't need to hear you answer… Take some time to think about it. I'll wait for you.” 

Yoonri lowered her head slightly, frowning, “This… If my answer at the end of this is no..”

“We can stay friends, I like you and I am content with just being your friend… I just… I like you a lot… I like seeing you challenge me at LoLoL, and fail when you're so close to victory, I liked making you laugh, I like hanging around with you.” Seojun smiled softly, a his left hand lifted to his head and took his glasses off, holding them while his right hand ran through his red curly locks he had inherited from his father. “I like you a lot, and I don't want to destroy the friendship we've created… But I can't help but want more…” 

Her soft violet eyes watched him carefully, “Seojun, I will think seriously about this… But… Just give me time.” 

"Have as much time as you need.” He smiled before speaking again, “Now, Let's get you back to the hotel.” 

After another ten minutes of walking and the odd spot of chatting, Seojun waved goodbye watching her head inside the Hotel lobby. 

She headed straight up to her room and locked the door. 

It wasn't that long after that a knock on the door came, “Hey… Yoonri, are you back yet?” 

Yoonri had collapsed and curled up on her bed, only removing the boots on her feet. 

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked towards the direction of the door, she then lowered her head and lifted her phone from the bed and began to type out a text. 

On the other side of door stood both boys, Taemin lowered his hand from the wooden door and lowered his head, “Yoonri… We wan-” 

‘ _Woof, woof!_ ’

“Is that your text sound?” The pastel haired male spoke, chuckling softly. 

“Y-Yeah.” The brunette pulled out his phone and read the text that had arrived. 

Yoonri♡: _Yeah?_  

Me: _We want to talk to you, can we come in?_

Yoonri♡: _Not really in the mood,I’m tired. Sorry x_

Me: _Did something happen with Seojun? Did he hurt you? Did he say something?_

Yoonri♡: _Tae, I'm just tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Night, sleep well. Tell Jincheol good night too. Xx_

Me: _Okay, I'm here if you need me. Sleep well, Yoonri. X_

“Hm.” Taemin hummed, putting his phone away as he and Jincheol returned to their shared room. 

“What are you thinking?” Jincheol asked, pulling his PJ shirt (white was just an ordinary white t-shirt) out of his bag. 

“Something happened with Seojun… I have a really bad feeling.” Taemin muttered, sitting himself down on the edge of his bed, looking through the texts his mother had sent him. 

_‘Charles IV keeps buttscooting across your dad's office.’_

_‘Charles IV will listen to me but not your dad, this is hilarious. He keeps telling the dog to be quiet, I keep telling him to talk.’_

_‘Charles IV misses you, so do I. I'll make cake for when you and Jincheol come home. Hope you three are having fun~! ^^’_

With her last text was a picture of his Shiba Inu puppy, fast asleep on his Doge themed bedding. The dog's head resting on his pillow.

Taemin's phone barked at him, informing him that he had a new message. This time from his father, Jumin. 

_‘Taemin, how do you shut the dog up? Elizabeth the third was far better, she was quiet and when she did want to speak she did it with elegance.’_

_‘You ask him nicely.’_

_‘I have asked nicely! He keeps barking at me! Your mother is laughing at me!’_

His father replied, before Taemin could respond another text chimed in, _‘Nevermind, your mother was telling him to speak.’_

Taemin plugged his phone in and left it on the bedside table to charge.

“Is it about Charles?” Jincheol asked, running his fingers through his teal hair as he sat on the bed across from his friend. 

“Yeah, but… As much as I love Charles the fourth, I'm worried about Yoonri.” Taemin looked up at his friend. 

“We'll find out tomorrow, just relax and get some sleep.”

Taemin huffed and rolled on his bed before getting up and changing into his night shirt and falling back down onto his bed. 

\---

The next morning, only Jincheol had had a decent amount of sleep.

Taemin had gotten a few hours of sleep, but Yoonri, she had bags under her eyes and a frown on her face.

“Hey, Yoonri… Are you okay?” Jincheol asked, pulling his case along side him as the three of them moved outside the hotel to wait for Driver Kim to arrive. 

“Yeah… I'm just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.” She yawned softly.

The car soon pulled up and they all got in. Yoonri sat between the two boys, after few minutes of silence and the car starting to move, Yoonri fell asleep, her head falling and resting on Taemin's shoulder. 

Jincheol looked over at them, the trust fund kid's cheeks were shaded in pink, his grey orbs glistening as he gaze over the female's face. 

Her lips were open slightly and her body completely relaxed, as if she felt safe between the two of them. 

A few strands of her hair fell over her face, tickling her nose. Taemin reached over carefully with his other hand and slowly and gently moved the stands, tucking it behind her ear. 

After a few hours of driving, Yoosung met them outside, picking up the sleeping girl from the car, carefully trying not to hit his daughter's head on the car roof. 

Jincheol took her bags to the front door, while Taemin opened the door widen enough for Yoosung to get onto the house with her in his arms.  

After a few minutes, Yoosung stood at the front door, wearing a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top button undone.

He took the bags from Jincheol and smiled at them. 

“Thank you for bringing her back safely, from how tired she is, I'm sure she had a lot of fun at the con. Thank you for going with her, I wish I could but I couldn't get the time off from the office.” 

“It was our pleasure, Mr. Kim.” Taemin and Jincheol both smiled. 

They said their farewells and left, heading back to Jumin's penthouse. 

“I still need to know what happened.” Taemin huffed, folded his arms across his chest. 

When they arrived home, MC greeted them with a hug each and an offer of a slice of strawberry shortcake she had made herself gat morning. 

Charles IV came running down the corridor, his little feet sliding across the polished wooden flooring and falling head first into Taemin's legs. 

“Heya Charles!” The young man grinned, dropping his duffel bag and reaching to pick up his puppy. 

“Your father is at the office, he left this morning a little grumpy as Charles kept whining.” MC chuckled, her nails scratching gently on the dog's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonri gives Seojun her answer.

Misty jumped about, chasing the colour butterflies that fluttered past. 

Over the past few days, the weather had changed from its cool spring air to a more sunny, and warmer summer heat. 

Yoonri walked with her dog around the park, dressed in black shorts, a blue tank top and an open yellow shirt with brown shoes on her feet and her usual colourful bands on her wrists. 

She walked along, feeling the heat on her slight tanned skin, her shoes cracking along the gravel. 

“Yoonri!” A male voice called out.

The brunette turned her head to see a young man running towards her, he wore a maroon coloured hoodie, with golden diamond shapes on his shoulders and one on the sleeve on each side.  The hood of the hoodie, had a golden hem and gold on the hem of the pockets. The sleeves of the hoodie, stopped at the elbows, letting his long sleeved undershirt show, which was a red top with white lines on end of the sleeve and around the collar. He also wore black jeans and red converse shoes. 

Yoonri turned her head away, looking down at Misty who suddenly spun her around and made a beeline for the oncoming redhead. 

The dog barked and jumped around the male, trying to get his attention. 

“Yoonri… Please… Talk to me. You don't have to give me an answer, but please, I can't bare you ignoring me.” He said, his voice sounded almost like his heart breaking. 

Yoonri frowned and lifted her head to look at him, “Okay… I'm sorry Seojun, I've just spent the last few days thinking it over.” She said. She crouched down and picked up her dog, holding her on her arms.

Seojun reached forward and scratched the pup behind the ear, “You have?” 

The brunette nodded her head softly.

- 

“Jaekeun, I'm walking Charles…”

A male spoke, one hand head his smartphone up to his ear as he spoke to his classmate over phone.

Taemin was dressed in a black jacket with the blue doge shirt under it, with a pair of blue faded jeans and sneakers. 

In his other hand he held a brown leash, which was attached to his pup, Charles IV. 

_‘Tell me you've studied a little today?’_

“No. I haven't even touch the book.”

‘ _Oh my Hyun-Ae! You have to study to keep your grades up! You don't want to fail do you?! Do I have to come over?’_

“No I don't need you to come over, Jae Keun. And even if you did come over, you'd just sit there using the WiFi to watch that girls vlogs!” Taemin argued with his classmate and best friend Jae Keun. 

He knew Jae Keun only had his best interests at heart, but he wanted to have one day where both him and his father were not nagging him to study.

Taemin walked about the dog park, keeping up with Charles IV whom at the time of the call, had his head buried in the bushes. His tail wagging as if he'd found the world's best treasure. 

“Jae Keun, I'm walking Charles, we'll talk later.”

_‘Wait… Before you go… Have you heard from her?’_ Jae Keun asked. He sounded as if he was trying to be careful with his words. 

He was right to do so, this was the first time in years that Yoonri had ever blocked them out. She literally had spoken to no one, no replies not even a sign that she had read the messages. 

All three of them had called up Yoosung, asking if she was okay, but he just told them the same thing every time, _“She's playing LoLoL. She hasn't spoke to us, I think she needs space for now… Do you know what happened?”_  

“No… She hasn't responded to any of my messages..” Taemin muttered into his phone. He walked around the corner of the path, around a small building at the centre of the park. He stop, glue to the spot on the gravel as he looked up from the dog to see Yoonri and a familiar head of red locks. 

“Seojun…” He heard her speak, “I have thought about my answer. This is the first time I've ever thought about dating anyone or even the ideas of liking someone to such a level that it's called love.” 

Taemin heard his friend's voice in his phone as he lowered it from his ear, muttering, “I have to go..” Before ending the call. 

“Seojun, I keep thinking it over and I'm not hundred percent sure about my answer, or about any of this, but I do know one thing.” She looked up from her dog, a shy smile on her pink lips as she spoke her next words. 

_“I like you, Seojun. My answer is yes.”_

Seojun seemed to freeze, just like Taemin. 

He felt like screaming, but he couldn't. He felt so many emotions in the span of a few seconds. His heart broke, and it hurt him far worse than he had hoped or had imagined in his worst nightmare.

While Taemin knelt onto the floor, Seojun seemed to bounce with joy. Taking the dog from her hands and placing her on the floor, his arms then swinging and wrapping himself around her. 

His face turning red as he jumped back.

Taemin looked up to see the love of his life laughing with the redhead. 

“No… I didn't even get a chance… Yoonri… Please tell me I'm dreaming.” 

Tears fell from his grey orbs, painting his cheeks and his soaking his shirt in the salty tears he shred.

“Please… Yoonri. I don't want this to be real.” Taemin sobbed quietly, resting against the building, his knees up to his chest and his dog pawing at his arms which were wrapped around his legs. 

Charles, with his nose, pushed forward a small thick stick, which still had a leaf attached to it. The dog's face was sad as he watched his owner sob silently. 

Taemin lifted his head, resting his brown locks against the side of the building, “Jincheol is right… I have to be happy for her… Even if she isn't with me… I want her to be happy.” He muttered to himself, his chest hurting at the thought. 

Taemin leant forward and peered around the corner to see Seojun wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her as they walked Misty, who was trying again to eat a butterfly that flew around her head, almost as if it was teasing to dog. 

“I love you, Yoonri… And I will never get to tell you…” He whispered, “I hope he will make you happy…” 

Charles nuzzled his nose on Taemin's arm, pulling his attention from the newly formed couple to his dog, “At least I have you…” He pulled the dog up onto his lap and hugged him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ ♡ 
> 
> FYI - My heart hurt a little while writing this chapter. I didn't know I had any human emotion left in me so yay~ 
> 
> ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know 
> 
> The next one will be better   
> (How many times have I promised this?)

_‘God damn it Seojun! You better not be using those cheats!’_ Yoonri yelled into Seojun’s ear through his orange headset. 

He moved his hand quickly away from his controller and hide a sheet of paper with a set of codes on  under other various things, mostly figurines. 

“I'm not~” He chuckled.

They were playing hide and seek in GTA, Seojun had managed to find a helicopter and fly it over the map and hack the game while in the air. He had managed to track down her location and make his way to her. 

_‘You're such a liar’_ She whined, _‘I have to go away. Dad's calling for me, I think he wants-- No, he does, he wants to play LoLoL with me. Time to beat him again~’_

“Awe okay, have fun Yoonri. Text you later.” 

They both signed off and Seojun sat back on his seat, swivelling around and looking in the direction of his bedroom door. 

There leaning in the doorway in his typical black jacket decorated yellow circles and a red shirt under it. His stripped glasses sitting on the brim of his nose and his red hair as curly and scruffy as usual. 

“Heya son~” He chimed.  

Seojun stared at his father, “Had enough of teasing Mr. Kim?” 

“That'll never happen, but I’m fed up of you turning into me. You need to get out more.” Saeyoung groaned, moving a hand from his pocket and running his fingers through his hair. 

“And what would you suggest?” The younger one asked. 

“Camping~” 

“Camping?” Seojun hummed in thought, “It's not a bad idea… Alright. Camping it is. This weekend.” 

“I'll even be the cool dad and let you pick anything you want from the alcohol rack.” His dad chuckled, “Just don't get into trouble, I don't want the police coming here again.” 

“Yeah, that wasn't good.” Seojun pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled as he loaded up Yoonris number, “I'll text Yoonri.” 

\--

Taemin was sat on the couch with MC beside him, watching a film on the large screen TV when his phone barked. 

MC shuffled on the couch and looked over at him, “Who is it?” 

Her son sighed softly, resting his head on her shoulder as he tapped in his pass code and opened up his messages. 

“It's from Yoonri…” 

“Okay sweetie, why are you so sad? Usually when she texts you, you're smiling and all giddy. Yes, I see it. Your father was the same, well… His reaction was slightly different but nevermind that, Taemin,  has something happened?” MC frowned, her arms reaching around his shoulders and hugging him. 

“Seojun...You know Mr. Choi’s son. He's dating Yoonri…” 

MC bit her lip, “I see… Who was it who told you?” 

“No one did. She hasn't told anyone, and as far as I'm aware Seojun hasn't mentioned anything…” Taemin muttered, reading the text his friend had sent. 

“Then how do you know?” She asked. 

“I saw it… When I was walking Charles a few days ago… She... Met up with Seojun at the park and I heard it… I watched the hug and I saw her saying yes to him…” Taemin whispered, he felt a pressure in his chest, the pain returning to him. 

He didn't realise he was crying until his mother wiped his tears away and held him tightly in her arms, hushing him gently, like she used to when he was a child. 

“I… I love her so much and I didn't get a chance to tell her… I'm so scared that if I do… I'll lose her.” 

“Taemin, hush, it's okay… I promise you'll get your happy end.” She smiled softly, patting his arm. 

Taemin sat up, pulling away from his mother's loving embrace and wiped his face. Charles rested his head on his lap, looking up at his owner and friend sadly. The young man scratched the dog's back and sighed, “I don't know what to do… Can I drink?” 

MC laughed softly, “I'll think about it. I'd say yes, because I'd do the same to be honest. But… Sweetie, what did the text say?”

Taemin sighed, tapping his phone again to light up the screen, “She said-” Taemin started to speak as a noise came from the front door. 

“I'll home.” 

Taemin and MC looked over the back of the couch and in the direction of the door, seeing a tall, well dressed man walk over, a few strands of grey in his raven hair and a few stress related wrinkles on his face, it was the much older version on Taemin, his father, Jumin Han. 

“Hey honey.” MC smiled, “You were saying sweetie?”

Taemin waved at his dad, “She invited me out… Seojuns dad suggested we all go camping this weekend. With alcohol involved.” 

“You should go. You'll have fun.” Jumin said, taking his suit jacket off and sitting himself down on the couch beside MC, his hand reaching over to hers and taking it, tangling his fingers with hers. 

“Maybe… But I don't know…” The son responded, “Yoonri and Seojun will be there… I don't know if I can--” 

“I thought you lik-” Jumin began to speak only to be elbowed by MC, which issued a soft grunt from him. 

“We still think you should go, you could take Charles. I think… I know it hurts sweetie, but I think it'll be good for you.” MC touched his face, cupping his cheek, “It'll be good, as strange as it sounds, it might actually take your mind off it.” 

Taemin's sighed softly, “Fine… I don't see how spending time with them will take my mind off them but okay… I'll go pack then.” 

Jumin pulled his phone out, “I'll get you some camping supplies and a good spot.” 

\-- 

“LET'S PARTY!” Saeyoung yelled happily dropping a bag of junk food on a table as Yoosung pulled up a car with Yoonri in the passenger seat. 

She was the last to arrive at the camp, they were staying in a cabin that Jumin had bought for them in the nearby forest. 

Outside the cabin was a BBQ set and a large campfire with a set of comfortable outdoor chairs and a few small outdoor suitable tables. 

“Isn't Hyun-Ae coming?” Yoonri asked, leaving onto the roof of her dad's SUV. 

“Nah! Zen is being a pain because apparently we are all beast's… He said something earlier about how Yoosung should reconsider the fact you're here.” Seojun laughed. 

“Haha! Sounds like him, well, we have some good signal out here, so maybe she can Skype with us later.” Yoonri smiled, “Oh and Taemin?” 

Taemin stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead up the cabin, “Yeah?” 

“Thank you for all this. I'll be sure to thank Mr. Han next time I see him.” She smiled closing the door to the car and opening the boot of the car to retrieve her bag as Yoosung let Misty out of the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let the alcoholic camping trip begin~ ♡ 
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this, you all mean so much to me!! ♡ Thank you so much for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping pt 1

The cabin was a large wooden house, set up on a structure to keep it even on the uneven ground. 

Inside the cabin was a large front room, with a TV and Zet Box, with a PC in the corner. It was a simple wooden framed couch with a dark purple cushioning and small plump white and violet pillows and a black and white blanket over the back of the couch. 

The living room had a large round white rug on the wooden planked flooring. There was a small open kitchen, filled with pop, alcohol, ‘commoners food and basic ingredients and needs.  

The group walked around the house. On the main floor there was a bathroom with a tub, shower and a large sink it a big golden rimmed mirror. There was also one bedroom with a double bed in. 

Upstairs was four more bedrooms, three containing double beds and one with a king sized bed. 

Everyone picked a room, surprisingly enough, the boys let Yoonri have the king sized bed, even with her arguing that Taemin should have it since his father paid for it all. 

After a few hours, the adults that had come down, waved farewell and drive off, leaving Yoonri and Misty, Taemin and Charles, Jincheol, Jae Keun and Seojun. 

The sun was beginning to set, Yoonri clicked the main button on her phone to see the time. 

5:47pm

Yoonri decided to take the dog's on a walk through the woods before the sun set completely while the boys took the tents from the cabin to set up by the fire so they camp out properly. 

Out in the woods was peaceful, the wind was calm and rustling the green leaves on the trees, making the sun's evening rays flutter in her sight. 

As she walked happily along, her feet crunching on the fallen twigs and kicking the odd rock along the path. 

The dog's came to a sudden stop, sniffing the air before growling.

Yoonri looked down, “What's the matter? Charles? Misty?” 

_Snap_

Yoonri looked around, trying to find which direction the noise came from. In the distance, not that far away, she saw something red and black in the shadows of the trees. 

“Seojun? Is that you?” She asked, calling out the object or person in the distance..

_Snap_

She spun around, only to see Taemin on the path behind her, in his hand a can of beer, “Yoonri… Are you okay?” 

Yoonri turned her head, looking back into the direction she was looking before, the red and black object had moved. 

“Y-Yeah…” She muttered, “What are… What are you doing out here?” She whistled for the dog's to come back to her side, Charles race forward and jumped against Taemin's legs, almost making him lose his balance on the uneven ground. 

“My dad called… He said we are better off using the cabin tonight than camping in the tents. Apparently there is going to be a thunderstorm… He'd rather be sure we are safe in the cabin than out into the tents.” 

Yoonri nodded, “Good job we all have rooms in the cabin, are you sure you don't want the master bedroom?” She asked, as she started to make her way back to the camp with him. 

Taemin lifted the beer to his lips and nodded, “Yeah, I'm fine. To be honest, we had already decided you'd get that room… It's the bigger bed and we thought if Hyun-Ae was coming, then Zen would feel more comfortable with you too sharing a room.” 

Yoonri smiled, “That's very nice of you, I completely agree.” 

Taemin drank some more of his beer.

“You're starting early aren't you?” She looked up at him with a worried expression. 

“Hm? No… I started earlier actually. I have a high tolerance, so I'm okay. No need to be so worried, okay?” Taemin smiled at her, trying to keep his emotions in check as his other hand moved  behind her back to push her forward as the path thinned between two thorn bushes, “Ladies first.” 

She smiled up at him and shuffled her away down the path. 

After a few minutes of silence Yoonri spoke up, while watching the dog's run around and roll in the grass, “Tae… Seojun asked me out.” 

The male stopped for just a second, not long enough for her to notice but enough for him to take another drink of his beer, but the last of it. 

“Oh! I… Erm… I never thought you'd be interested in dating? Weren't you married to LoLoL?” He chuckled, hiding behind a smile and jokes.

“Well, before he asked I never thought about it, even when playing that otome game that Zen is in, I never thought about actually dating anyone.” She confessed, “So when he asked…” 

“You hid.” 

She stopped in the path, “Y-Yeah… I actually started to think about it.” 

Taemin nodded his head, “So… What was your answer?” He asked, obviously pretending not to know anything, his hand clenching up in his pocket.

“I said yes… I do like Seojun… But-” As she spoke she saw a redheaded figure just ahead of them, waiting on the balcony, they had managed to make it back to the campsite, thankfully before the rain started to fall. 

Seojun stood outside the cabin, resting his arms on the wooden fencing around the balcony, waiting for Taemin and Yoonri to return. 

The dog's ran ahead inside and the two brunettes followed behind. 

Taemin stopped at the bottom of the stairs, tugging gently on her wrist, “But what?” He asked. 

Yoonri looked to the side for a moment before looking at him, “But… I don't know how I like him.” 

She pulled away, her frown changing to a soft smile as she jogged up the wooden steps to the redhead, Seojun taking hold of Yoonri's hand as she reached the top step. 

Taemin threw his can in the outside bin, watching the pair to head in. 

“But what does that mean, Yoonri?” 

He headed inside as the rain began to pour down from the heavens. 

As he closed the door behind him, Yoonri and Seojun were in the open plan kitchen, pulling out multiple bottles and a pack of cans from the fridge. 

Taemin walked over to the couch and sat between Jincheol and Jae Keun. 

Jae Keun sat forward and looked at him, “Okay, you've barely spoke since we got here, no, since I phones you the other day, what's the matter?” 

“They're dating…” He muttered quietly. 

Jincheol and Jae Keun looked at each other, “You've not planning on drinking to--” Jincheol whispered.

“Already started.” Taemin huffed.

Yoonri skipped over and put the bottles onto the table in front of the couch and smiled at the boys, “Okay~! Let's play spin the bottle~!” 

Taemin reached forward and grabbed a bottle, opening it up and drinking it's content.

“Let's have some fun!” He grinned. 

Seojun helped Yoonri move the table a little and then sat on the floor while the boys drank a little. Taemin finished his bottle first and handed it to her. 

Yoonri smiled and put the bottle on the floor between them all. She spun it around and the tip landed on, Taemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one because I don't want to post a massively long chapter. 
> 
> The next should have some fun~ ish. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonri learns the truth

A few hours later, the group was still playing the game, Seojun had lost his shirt, Jae Keun was wearing lip gloss (Yoonri had brought her cosplay make up in hopes they would mess around), and Taemin was tipsy, edging on the verge of being drunk. 

They were all tipsy, Yoonri was thankful the most sober with Jincheol not far behind.  

Music blasted through the room, Yoonri singing badly along with every other lyric she knew. 

Taemin joining her because he had learnt the lyrics to all her favourite songs, he did admittedly like most of them away.

She spun the bottle around again, it landed on Taemin for the fifth time that night, “Tae~” She giggled. 

The guy was slouched over, with his mostly likely tenth beer in his hand and his eyes hooded as he looked up from the beer in his hand to the female across the room from him, “Yes, my dear~” He chuckled with a slight hiccup as he spoke. 

Yoonri looked about the room, and smirked as her eyes fell on Jae Keun, tipsy face. 

“I dare you to kiss Jae Keun on the cheek~” 

Until now, they had managed to avoid anything too touchy, but now they had all had enough to drink to make it less embarrassing. 

Seojun chimed up, clapping his hand and pulling out his phone, “Wait... Wait! I gotta call Hyun-Ae.” 

Within a few minutes, Hyun-Ae was on the video feed.

‘ _Hello!_ ’ Hyun-Ae cheered

“Hyun-Ae, Yoonri just dared Taemin to kiss Jae Keun on the cheek.” 

‘ _O.M.G yes! Flip the camera! I'll pay later for this._ ’ 

Seojun flipped the camera, only to see Taemin glaring at him through the camera's lense. 

Taemin sat up straight and pointed his beer at the redhead, “You talk to her sooo much, why don't you just date her instead of Yoonri!” 

Jincheol's eyes widened, “Taemin, I think you've ha--” 

Yoonri shifted uncomfortably on the floor as Taemin groaned interrupted his teal haired friend, “Jae Keun, come here.” 

Jae Keun leant over, a smile on his face and a slight blush decorating his cheeks. 

He may have been a huge fan of Hyun-Ae and Zens videos and films but he had realised some time ago, his feelings towards his friend Taemin, reached further than just as a friend. 

Jae Keun had developed a small crush on his best friend, although he knew that his friend love Yoonri, he would always like to imagine what could be. 

He cared about his friend far beyond his own happiness, he just wanted Taemin to be happy, but right at this moment, there was nothing he could do but enjoy the dare Yoonri had given. 

Taemin leant over, taking a sip of his beer before going to kiss his friend's cheek. 

Unfortunately, when Taemin had a drink, Jae Keun turned his head. 

So when Taemin pressed his lips against Jae Keun, it wasn't his cheek he kissed. 

It was his lips. 

Yoonri's hands covered her own lips, while a squeal came from Seojun's phone. 

Seojun laughed, “Well… I'm charging double for that!” 

Taemin and Jae Keun jumped back, staring at each other. Both their faces red. 

Taemin stumbled up onto his feet, “Heh!” 

Yoonri looked up at Taemin, all night she had worried about her friend. 

He was drinking far too much, far too quickly. Picking up a new bottle or can after just finishing the last one. 

She didn't want to spoil the mood and ask him, he seemed to be annoyed at her, no maybe at Seojun.

Throughout the night, through the game, she had spotted him sending out almost death glares to Seojun. 

Jincheol got up with him, “Taemin, I think you should go bed now, before you kick off a fight.” 

“Hey,  a fight isn't a bad idea~” Taemin put his bottle down and removed his blank jacket, his voice singing the words as he spoke, “Come on hacker boy~. Fight me~” 

Jincheol shook his head, and Seojun said farewell the Hyun-Ae, telling her he would call later. 

“Taemin, come on… Bedtime.” Jincheol sighed, pulling his friend from the room.

Seojun climbed up onto his feet, grabbing his shirt, “Yoonri, I'm off to bed too… This night when from fun to crap.” He muttered, “Good bed soon Yoonri,” 

The three of them had soon gone, leaving near sober Yoonri and blushing drunk Jae Keun alone. 

They cleaned up the place a little, Jae Keun mostly just moving the empty cans and bottles to the other side of the room. 

“Hey Jae Keun?” Yoonri asked, as she opened up a bin bag. 

“Hm?” He pushed up his glasses up his nose and looked over at her.

“What's wrong with Taemin? He's worrying me. He told me earlier that he started drinking before he got here? Did his dad say something?” 

She asked, bagging up the rubbish from the junk food they had eaten and the cans and bottle Jae Keun was moving around the room. 

Jae Keun laughed, “How dense are you?!” 

Yoonri stopped, staring at him, “W-What?” 

“He's in love with you, so is Jin on that note.” Jae Keun was completely unfazed by his own words, it was like what he was saying was completely normal. 

Yoonri on the other hand, dropped the bag of rubbish. 

“What?” 

“Yoonri, he's broken hearted. He's been drinking since you said yes to Seojun. He told me that he saw it… he was walking Charles..” Jae Keun lifted his head from the pile of rubbish he was creating to see the female had left the room. 

Jae Keun gave up ‘tidying' and disappeared upstairs to find it room. 

Yoonri sat outside, on the bench swing. The balcony above protecting her from the falling rain. 

She sat back on the chair, hugging her knees to her chest and she rested her chin on her knees. 

"Why?” She muttered, “How do I like him?” She frowned and buried her face in the gap, closing her eyes and thinking over her relationships with the boys. 

She sat there for so long. The sun was beginning rise and the rain had calmed down. 

She had small black bags under her tired violet eyes and looked up and ahead at the softly orange glow that came through the trees.

“I like him… But as a friend… I should tell him… I don't want to hurt him... But I can't continue it. I like him more… More than a friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. (And for the ones in the previous chapters.)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Just curious, who do you ship with Yoonri?   
> Seojun, Taemin or Jincheol? 
> 
> And yes, Jae Keun is gay for Taemin. He just wants his friend to be happy tho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of camping and the start of the RFA party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ ♡ 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story~ Let me know in the comments who you ship, what you think is going to happen and what you thought. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. XD ♡ 
> 
> I love you all so much~ ♡

Taemin woke up early the following morning, fully dressed and with lip gloss on his lips. 

He rubbed his face and groaned as the ghost of memories past visited him, causing his head to spin as he sat up on the bed. 

Asleep next to him was his pastel - haired friend, who was also fully dressed still and snoring softly. 

Taemin climbed out of bed and changed out of his booze smelling clothes. He had a quick shower and put on fresh clothes, a grey hoodie he hadn't worn in a few years (it was tighter on his arms than he remembered but still fit). He also wore jeans and sneakers, and with his hazel coloured wet hair a mess, he left the room and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Yoonri had just entered the cabin through the front door, her back too him as he entered into the room. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn the day before. 

An old large blue hoodie with badges of ‘LoLoL’ and a smiley face pinned to it, with beige jeans and blue converse. 

She turned around to see him. 

He swore for a moment that he heard her breathing hitch, but he shook it off to part of his imagination. 

He walked into the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet, “Did you sleep last night?” He asked, seeing her bags under her eyes. 

“No… I couldn't… Well, I didn't actually try.” She replied, leaning her back against the counter top. 

“Oh?” He filled his glass with a cold bottle of water from the fridge, “Why was that? Something on your mind? Is it about what you said yesterday outside the cabin?” 

Yoonri nodded her head softly, her brown hair falling messily from the clips, “Yeah… I've been up all night thinking, and I just… I think I've figured it out… But… I need more time.” 

Taemin only took a sip from his glass, to him, it sounded like she was teasing him, playing with his heart. 

He felt like becoming bitter and screaming at her that he didn't want to hear her say that she was in love with the ridiculous redhead.

He put his glass down and shook his head, “Oh, I see. Look, I'd love to talk but I drank too much last night, I’m just going to walk it off.” 

Without her being able to respond, he was gone. Out the cabin door. 

Seojun came out of his room and grinned when he saw Yoonri up, “Good morning~! What's for breakfast?” 

He didn't even notice she was wearing the same clothes, or that she had bag under her eyes. He moved past her and began to rummage through the cupboards for ingredients. 

Outside, his feet suck into the muddy path, leaving footsteps away from the cabin. 

Taemin had his hands on his pockets and a nasty, bitter scowl plastered on his face. 

When he felt he was far enough away he punched a few trees and screamed. It wasn't loud enough for them to hear over the morning songs of the birds, but it was enough for him to let his frustrations out. 

He had marks on his hands and was panting like a dog, tears streaming down his face. 

“I haven't even seen them kiss, I haven't seen anything and yet… Her words toy with me! Does she like hurting me? Does she know she's hurting me?! I don't think I can take it…” He sobbed, mumbling to himself. 

He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up to the morning sky, “If there is a God up there… Send someone to help me… Get her to love me… I'll treat her like the angel she is… I love her so much… Let me save her.” Taemin prayed, wearing his fingers together and placing them on his chest, “Please… God…” 

He lowered his head, his brown hair falling forward, still damp from his shower. 

 _Snap_  

“Hello?” Taemin lifted his head to see where the noise came from, he wasn't fully sober yet and his vision still a little off from being so tired. 

He looked round, not seeing anything but trees and bushes. 

He was about to head back when he heard another snap. 

He spun around, there in the distance behind a blush he saw something red move and hide. 

He squinted his eyes and went to move closer.

“TAEMIN!” A voice called out. 

He spun around for the third time and saw Jae Keun come running up in wellington boots, “Yoonri made pancakes for breakfast, come on before Seojun and Jincheol eat them all.” 

Taemin turned his head back, no longer seeing anything, “S-Sure… Oh, I’m sorry about last night. I was aiming for your cheek, I don't know what happened.” 

Jae laughed, “It's fine, anyway, its was bad for a first kiss from a guy.” 

They both laughed, Taemin was happy that it didn't ruin his relationship with Jae Keun, he didn't know what he would do without his best friend and wingman.

After finishing tidying up and everyone showered, dressed and eaten, the adults returned to pick them all up, Jin, Jae Keun, Charles and Taemin riding in Jumin’s car with Driver Kim at the wheel. 

Yoonri and Misty in with Yoosung and Seojun with Saeyoung in his sports car. 

It was a few days until they got together again. 

The parents had used the time without the kids to finish off plans and paperwork for the upcoming RFA party. 

That weekend, everyone attended the party, all well dressed and looking their best. 

Hyun-Ae was wearing a knee length red dress with black and silver beading around the waist that spiraled up and down around her. Her silver hair curled and pinned up.

Zen looked like his usual self, his hand holding his daughters to protect her from any beasts that might attend the party. 

Seojun looked like a reverse version of his father, wearing white and black suit compared to Saeyoung's classic Black and white. 

Taemin looked almost identical to his father, only sporting a green tie instead of a blue one. 

MC wore a long navy blue heart cut dress, with a necklace Jumin had bought her for her for their first wedding anniversary - it was a small silver heart shaped locket with a picture of them on their wedding day in. On the back of the locket was an engraving saying ‘The love of my life’ and the date they got married. 

Jincheol stood with MC, wearing a grey suit and black tie with a white shirt, his teal hair was combed back with a few strands falling over his forehead. 

Jaehee wore her usual dress and jacket, with her short hair straightened out and her glasses pushed up the brim of her nose. 

Her son, Jae Keun, wore a white shirt and black suit pants, and a black tie around his neck, with an open black blazer. 

Yoosung came in with his formal attire, his arm around his daughter. 

Yoonri, she wore a long seafoam green dress, with a round cut. 

The only reason she didn't like the RFA parties was because she was forced to look somewhat girly, however secretly, she wore black shorts underneath the dress to make herself somewhat more comfortable.

However, there was an uninvited guest somewhere in the crowd of people. He had managed to sneak in with his formal black tie attire and his red hair combed back. His contact green eyes watching the RFA members from afar through the crowd. 

“Hyun-Ae, I'm coming for you.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning   
> and backstory for V and Jincheol

Classical music filled the hall, Jaehee Kang stood up on the stage auctioning off the last of V’s work. 

V, Jihyun Kim, had been missing for near twenty years. In the eyes of his son, Jincheol Kim, he had been abandoned and left in the care of his best friend Jumin Han and his wife MC - Who had raised him like their own, they gave him love and took care of him. Jumin had even set up a fund for Jincheol, he gave him access to it when he turned twenty one years old. 

Jihyun however, could not be found.   
He was receiving hospital treatment after MC’s first RFA party, and had gotten married to a young woman he met at the party, he had found new love and happiness, and when Jincheol was born, he was about to undertake the eye treatment so he could see his son grow up. 

Unfortunately, on the way to the hospital, there was a terrible accident.   
The three of them were in the car when it happened, on the way to the hospital. Baby Jincheol in the back seat, cooing away at his parents happily.   
But on the road, his mother lost control of the wheel, something had gone wrong. The car spun out of control and crashed into the next car and the car behind. The cars piled up on the road that day. 

Unfortunately, Jihyun went missing after that.   
His body wasn't in the car, the police and firemen searched the area for days for any clues about his whereabouts.  
Jincheol was in intensive care for two weeks after the crash, his mother however died on impact. 

To this day, Jumin, with the help of Saeyoung, remained searching for any trace of his friend. He refused to hold a funeral for him until he was hundred percent sure he had died. 

In the meantime, they sold the remaining photos, practically rationing them out, and with Jihyun missing, people paid more for the rare photography.   
Jincheol had his father's skills when it came to photography, and found himself helping out more and more with each party. People giving thousands to charity for some of his work. 

Taemin stood with Hyun-Ae and Zen, his dog Charles IV in his arms, smiling happily.   
Jae Keun was soon to come over and join them, talking to Hyun-Ae about her latest videos, while Zen was bombarded by paparazzi about his latest film. 

Taemin let his eyes wonder, his mother waved at him before going back to a conversation with Jumin and some woman with cat ears on her head.   
Saeyoung was talking to a bunch of hackers, lying as usual about who ‘707’ really was. 

He then looked over to the side to see his brunette friend pulled a red head to the side of the hall. A cheesy grin was plastered on his face.

Taemin looked away and walked away from Hyun-Ae and the others to join the lone Jincheol at one of the tables. Charles at on the chair beside him, his front paws up on the table top. Taemin had put the dog in a small tuxedo with a black bow tie. 

Taemin gave a half hearted chuckle, “He thinks he's people.” 

Jincheol looking up to see his heart broken friend, “Look, we have to get over her. She doesn't want to be with either of us… She has Seojun, and to be honest, he’s probably the better match for her.” 

Taemin huffed and folded his arms on the table top and buried his face, “I know, and that's why it hurts so much.” 

“Seojun… I need to talk to you.” Yoonri whispered, taking his wrist in her hand and pulling home across the floor. She lifted her dress with her free hand to help herself walk so she wouldn't trip up. 

Once to the side, Seojun leant against the wall, “Okay, so whats up?” 

Yoonri turned her head, looking away before looking up at him, “I'm really sorry Seojun…” 

He furrowed his brows, “What? What on earth for? Yoonri, what's wrong?” He asked.

She took a deep breath, “I like you, I really do, but over the past week… I haven't felt anything… Youre still the same to me… A friend. A really good one at that… So, I was hoping, before things got too far--” 

“No. Yoonri, I know this is the first time you've ever thought about relationships but please… Don’t do this…” His hands moved to cup her face, her own hands grabbing his wrists.

“Seojun, I'm sorry but I-” 

Before she could finish, his lips were on hers, it felt strange to her. She wasn't expecting fireworks for her first kiss or even a sense of magic like she had read in those cheesy romance novels, but this, it felt empty.

He slowly pulled away, a tear falling down his cheek as he looked at her. 

She shook her head, “I’m sorry Seojun… I don't like you that way.” 

Taemin had stood up, leaving his dog with Jincheol as he travelled around to find a drink. He froze, his eyes landed on the one site he hoped he wouldn't see. 

He shook his head and took a deep breath, his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. It was real now, there was no way he could deny their relationship. 

Hyun-Ae went in search of Taemin, worried about him. Instead she found herself outside in the evening air.   
“Taemin? Are you out here?” She called out. 

“I got you now!” A sinister voice chuckled as a pair of arms reached out to grab the silver haired female.   
The arms belonged to a red headed male, green eyes and a black mask over his face, he was taller than Hyun-Ae. He wore a black jacket and red shirt with black faded jeans and boots. 

“Hyun-Ae, lookout!” Seojun pulled her away and held her close to his chest protecting her. 

The male jumped into a passing van before it drove off.  
“S-Seojun… What was that?” 

“I don't know… But, I have a bad feeling about this.” The redhead muttered, “Are you okay?” 

She nodded softly, looking up at the taller male, whose arms were still around her, “I'm okay… Seojun… Are you crying?” 

“What… No, I'm fine.” He smiled weakly at her. 

“Get off my daughter!” A male voice cried out from the entrance way of the party. 

“Dad calm it, he just saved me.” She smiled, pulling away from Seojun slowly. 

“He what…? What happened?” Zen took his daughter into his arms, his hands on her face before wrapping around her. 

“Someone almost kidnapped her.” Seojun said, his voice stern and cold as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ ♡
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.   
> Im on other sites to if you want to ask me something or talk to me, I'm under the user name:  
> MissJena-May or MissJena_May


	12. Chapter 12

“Fuck.” A younger male muttered, his hands running and scruffy his red hair as his emerald eyes closed. He sat in the back of the moving van, groaning at his own failure. 

“How am I going to explain that to dad?” He groaned, stamping his feet on the van's floor. 

It was an hour later when the van came to a complete stop, the boy climbed out the back and pulled down the mask that covered his nose and mouth. 

Under his right eye was a pink almost scarred looking swirl, lining under the eye and down either side. 

He walked into the large building, since the hacker of the RFA was so close to finding the organisation over twenty years ago, so they had to move and reorganise the system. 

The new place was practically a mansion was in the middle of nowhere, trees and fields around them and above the main doors was a large sign, ‘Mint Eye’. 

“Where is she?” An older man spoke, his hair bleached white with the tips of parts coloured a very pale pink. His eyes emerald but with a hazel ring around them, the contacts not quite covering the iris. 

He wore a loose fitting red sleeveless top with fade black jeans and boots, his style almost identical to the younger male. 

“I'm sorry… I didn't grab her in time… I failed you.” The younger male kept his head down, refusing to look into the older man's eyes. 

“You're a disgrace to this organisation.” The bleached haired male reached his hand out, taking a fist full of red locks and pulling up, lifting the other's hair. Once the head had been lifted enough, his other hand came crashing down and slapping his cheek. 

“You will succeed! You try again tomorrow! Now they'll know we're on to them!” The old man growled.

“Calm down, Saeran. This was his first time in the field, was it not? A slap is more than enough.” A woman spoke, appearing from the shadows of the room. She had long blonde hair and once, what could have been beautiful green eyes but had dulled with pain and a false reality over the years. 

She wore a long white dress with a blue and gold sash around her neck as she walked her heeled shoes across the tiled ground.

“Saviour.” Saeran bowes before her, as if she was a Goddess.

The woman smiled and waved her hand, “My dear boy, no… You're a man now, you have been for quite sometime… Maybe you should do the mission of fetching the new recruits while your son stays here and gets his medication?” Her eyes shifted from the bleached haired male's face to the young man, “After you've received your medicine, you need to prepare the traitor for his, we'll have the first of our new members tomorrow, I'd like for them to have a proper welcome.” 

Both the men nodded, understand her request before leaving. 

“You're still a disappointment.” Saeran muttered after leaving the room and walking in the opposite direction. 

\--- 

Jumin paced the living room, his wife sat on the couch with Charles half on her lap and half on Taemin's,  with Zen at the other end, cuddling his shaken daughter. 

Jaehee stood with Jae Keun, her arms folded over her chest. 

Saeyoung sat on the floor next to the coffee table, his digits moving quickly over the keyboard and typing as fast as he could. 

“Seojun isn't coming, he's at home… Safe.” 

Jumin sighed, “Anyone is safe in your house, unless you know Arabic fluently… Where is Yoosung and Yoonri?” He asked. 

Jaehee held her hand out, “Yoosung is on his way here, he's cancelled his appointments for the day and as for Yoonri, one would assume, he'd pick her up from home.” 

Just then the front door opened and Yoosung entered, pulling his coat off, muttering and panting. 

“Okay, Jumin, what is all this about?”

“No one told him?” The raven haired male folded his arms over his chest and sighed, “Where is Yoonri?” 

Yoosung looked about, “She told me she was walking Misty here… I must have missed her on the road. Look Jumin, what hasn't who told me?! I've cancelled five meetings today! I'm going to be working over time for the next week to fit them in, my poor LoLoL guild…” He groaned.

“Last night someone made an attempt to kidnap Hyun-Ae, no one in the RFA should be alone. Please call her now!” Jumin pointed at the blonde. 

Yoosung fumbled about and pulled his phone from his pocket and began to dial. 

“Dad, I'm taking Charles out, I'll take some of the guards with me. I should bump into Yoonri, I'll bring her back here.” Taemin stood up with Charles jumping off their legs and running to the front door.

Jumin hesitated before nodding, “Take four. No, five.” 

With that Taemin was gone, leaving the building with five guards chasing behind him. 

\---

Yoonri wondered around the dog park, her phone in her left hand and Misty’s purple leash around her  right wrist whilst she typed on the touch screen.

‘ _Taemin I…_ ’ 

“No… Ugh…  Why is this hard?” 

‘ _Taemin, I have spent the last two weeks since Seojun's confession thinking about relationships and what they mean to me…_ ’ 

“This doesn't sound right.” She muttered to herself, deleting it all and tapping her phone on her chin. 

She lowered her hand with her phone in to her side and moved he leash to fiddle with between her fingers. 

“I like him… Don't I? Misty, you like him don't you?” She asked the dog. 

The creature turned around, hearing it's name being called, only to see its owner change skin tone in a matter of seconds. 

She went from her near tanned looking skin to a pale ghost of herself, her body weakened and her once sparkling violet eyes dulled. 

Her hands tried to grip something, to keep her senses, put the leash fell to the ground, she only managed to keep hold of her phone. The dog growled and barked at the male that lifted her weak body from the ground. 

Misty jumped to protect her owner, her teeth grazing the phone and catching on her lucky charm, whig was a small custom made ‘LoLoL’ emblem in the wrong theme colours. It had been a gift from Taemin from a few years ago, back when he first started to play the game with her. He made it as a thank you to her, when she had taught him the basics. 

The charm snapped off and fell onto the gravel path. The dog then aimed for the man's legs, only to squeal as she was kicked back. 

The animal's body slid across the gravel as the man walked off with Yoonri barely conscious in his arms.

Misty climbed back up onto her paws and growled as she chased after them. 

She watched as the grown man placed the young girls paralysed body into the back of a van and close the doors. He, himself walked around and climbed into the front. 

Misty reached the van and whined, pawing at the door of the van, leaving scratch marks at the bottom. 

Yoonri's vision was hazy, all the sounds were muffled, almost as if she was underwater. 

She could hear her pet, her friend calling to her from the other side of the van.

“M-Misty…” 

The van started up and began to move. There was a slight thump and a load cry at the back of the van before it began to move. 

“Maybe that'll teach that dog to stay down.” A voice said, filled with what she could hear as pure hatred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> What's going to happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to be cleansed.

She couldn't move her arms, or her legs. She felt somewhat numb and yet, the skin on her arms and legs stung.   
She opened her eyes slowly, a soft haze seemed to cloak her vision.  
Her purple hues looked around the room she was in, trying to notice anything of value that could help her. 

The room was dark, a few candles scattering around the room, giving the room a dull slightly warm light. However, the feeling and the appearance of the room sent shivers down her spine.   
There was a few machines and pieces of equipment around the room, electric and otherwise, either someone nasty or kinky lived here, and Yoonri did want to meet either. 

She turned her head slowly, her mind spinning as she tried to focus. She saw more chains and her own, tight wrapped and locked and round her wrists.   
Her skin was cut and bruised. 

She looked down at herself, her clothes were in pieces, barely staying together. Her yellow jacket was gone and the blue tank she wore was cut and torn. Her skin under it burnt and bleeding.   
Her jeans were ripped and her the blood from the cuts on her legs soaking the denim.  
Her feet also burnt and bruised. 

“Oh, you're awake.” A voice spoke from the shadows. 

She lifted her head, her violet hues looking up in the direction of the voice.  
There stood a tall male with bleached white hair with the tips tinted pink. His facial features, even with her blurred vision, looked oddly familiar to her. 

“I would say I'm sorry, but this is how you'll get to paradise. I may have gotten a little carried away while you slept… But I can still do so much more.” His voice rough and low, there was a sense of dominance to it and yet, she sensed emotion behind it all, almost as if he didn't want to, but was being controlled. 

“S-Sir… Plea-” She was about to speak to the owner of the voice, but a cracking and a sting cut her off. 

A thick, knotted black strip smacked against her stomach, she grunted and tried to move away from it, only to fail miserably. 

“Seeing you whine in pain is so delightful~ Now, shut the fuck up.” He chuckled, cracking his whip again, the strip hitting an older wound.   
She closed her eyes and let a yelp, as the pain stung her. 

“What do you want from me?!” She asked, yelling at him. 

A metallic tang echoed in the room, followed by footsteps, gradually getting closer to her. A firm, thing hand with boney fingers grabbed her chin, his nails almost digging into her skin as he pulled her head up. 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” 

She gulped before doing so, her violet hues looked upon the male.   
His skin pale as snow, matching the white of his hair. His eyes green, but fake, she could see a golden ring around the contacts edge. 

He scowled at her,,snarling as he spoke, “I said shut up, or else the saviour will skip you and you won't be able to join your dear daddy and the rest of the RFA in paradise… Well… That idiotic redhead won't be joining, either will his son by being related… They don't deserve to go to paradise.” He chuckled, digging his nails into her face and scratching. Leaving a few pinkish red marks down the side of her face.   
“Now, you'll be the first to be joining us, I must cleanse you. No… He must cleanse you, he must learn how to do it.” The unknown man spoke.   
He lifted a hand up, clicking his fingers, as if to summon a servant. 

A younger man, a year or so older than herself entered the room, his appearance matched that of the unknown man's, but his hair was a fiery red. 

“Show her the way to paradise, cleanse her, I need to go fetch the traitor.” The bleached headed unknown man moved away and left the room, but not before handing over a knife to the younger one.   
“You know what to do.” 

The redhead move forward, standing in front of Yoonri, the blade of his knife, sliding against the skin on her arm up to her shoulder and under her tank top. The blade cut through the material.

Yoonri held her breath, feeling the top loosen on her body and fall away.   
“Please…” She whispered, “You don't have to do this… Please, just let me go.” 

The young man shook his head, the knife accidentally cutting her skin on her chest, just above her breasts.   
She cried out, feeling the red liquid slowly glide from the cut down her chest.   
The male grabbed her messy brunette hair and pulled her head to face him, he looked as if he had tear welling up in his emerald eyes.   
“Shut up! You have to be cleansed!” 

He put the knives handle in his mouth and undid the chains that held her up.   
Yoonri fell to the cold, hard ground, whining in pain. 

The male pulled her by her hair, lifting her so she could half crawl behind him, or be dragged, for him, it was her choice. He removed the knife from his mouth and held it in his free hand.

The redhead pulled her down a long corridor, her cries of pain echoing through what seemed to her an empty basement or an old factory warehouse.   
He pulled her into a room with a large bathtub, filled with water. 

He pulled on every strand of hair in his hand and threw her in front of the tub, letting go of her finally, “Get in.” 

She shook her head, her hands moving to her head, rubbing the sore spot where he had had his hand.

“Get in.” He repeated. 

She shook her head again, moving hands to grip the side of the bathtub, pulling herself up to stand.  
“No! Get out of my way.” She snapped, trying to gain some sort of power for herself. 

The young man rolled his eyes, and stabbed the knife into the back of the door, “This isn't a movie or a story where the female can suddenly just become strong and get what she wants. This is reality sweetheart, and you need to be cleansed.” 

He took a step forward and held both hands out, pushing his palms against her shoulders. She stumbled back and fell into the tub. 

“Ahhh-”  
Her body went under the water, within seconds pain covered her body from all the cuts, burns, bruises that were caused to her while she was unconscious and when she had woken up.   
Some water had gone into her mouth as she went under. She pulled herself back up, coughing and gagging from the taste of the cold salted water.   
Just as she managed to catch her breath, the man's hand reached over and grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her close to him, “No so fast honey. Time for the cleansing to begin.” He pushed her back down under the water. 

Outside, with chains wrapped around his wrists and his clothes old and tattered, a tall man with greying teal hair, walked by, broken sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and marks of old and new scars on his body.   
He heard the splashing and the gasping, “Who is it?” He asked, his voice quiet and almost fragile from the years of torture he had endured. 

The man who lead him was the bleached haired male, a smirked crossed his face as he lead him down the corridor, “Not that it's any of your business, but it's Yoosung’s daughter. You see, they all moved on without you, no one cares about a traitor who abandons them, do they... V?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Sorry for any mistakes, they will be fixed later. 
> 
> Share what you thought, I'd love to hear your opinions. 
> 
> Next chapter you will find out what happens to Misty, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jincheol and Taemin look for Yoonri, while she gets a miniature ceremony.

The park was quiet, as late as it was, the summer season meant the sky was still bright as if it was the afternoon rather than the evening.

Taemin walked around with the guards, Charles barking at every squirrel he saw. 

“Yoonri!” The young man called out, he didn't want to see her after what happened at the party. The image of her kissing Seojun was engraved into his mind but, he knew he had to pull himself together, with what happened to Hyun-Ae at the party, he couldn't help but worry that something had happened to Yoonri. 

He had been at it for an hour, his father had messaged him that Jincheol and another guard were joining them while he contacted the police and sent Yoosung home to look there.

“Taemin!” Jincheol ran along the path, a guard following behind him, “I can't leave you to look for her yourself.” He smiled and looked around, “I didn’t see her on my way here, maybe she took a different route?” 

Taemin shrugged, “Maybe she did… But… I would have passed by her if she had. This path connects to all the paths to get to the exit of the park. Phone dad and see, I'll try her mobile.” 

The boys pulled out their phones and dialed a number each, while the guards spread out and called for Yoonri to help in the search. 

After ten minutes, Taemin had called her phone number ten times with no answer and he was sent to voicemail.

Jincheol was more fortunate, Jumin answered immediately, “She's not there. Mr. Kim is trying to call Yoonri too, he's getting voicemail every time.”

Taemin ran his hands through his hair, “Damn it… Maybe… Do you have Seojun's number?” 

Jincheol shook his head, “I have Mr. Choi home phone number though, let me call that.”

Taemin waited while Jincheol put the phone onto speaker and listened to his dial and ring. 

‘ _Hello?’_  

“SEOJUN!” Taemin shouted suddenly.

‘ _Ow, dude… That hurt my ear. What do you want?_ ’ 

“Have you seen Yoonri today? Is she with you?” Jincheol asked, flicking Taemin's head as his sudden outburst had made him jump a little. 

 _‘I haven't seen her since the last night at the party… Hey, is Hyun-Ae alright? She was pretty spooked by it all._ ’ 

“Wait-- You know about the attempt on Hyun-Ae?” Jincheol asked, “How do you know about? You refused to come to the meeting, in fact, we were only just told ourselves.” 

‘ _I stopped it. I was in the right place at the right time… Look, I wanna go back to sleep… Why don't you just call Yoonri, she should pick up._ ’ 

“Seojun… She's not picking up, we thought she might have gone to yours with… Wait.” 

Taemin looked up from the phone, through the iron fence of the park he noticed a small Shiba Inu limping quickly along the road, barking as it went. 

Charles looked away from the tree cover with squirrels and pulled against his leash, leading at fast pace, Taemin to the other side of the park, following the other dog. 

“Seojun... I'll call you back.” Jincheol said, ending the call and chasing after his friend and the dog. The guards in quick pursuit behind them. 

“Is that Misty?!” Jin yelled as he tried to catch up. 

“The dog has a purple leash… I think it is. MISTY!” Taemin called out to the dog, trying to get its attention. 

Unfortunately the dog limped on, blanking them as it raced on. 

Charles barked a few times, Misty looked back at the three of them, stopping for just a second, her left paw up and her little body missing a little fur as if she had skidding across something rough. 

She then turned her head and continued on, “Jin, phone dad, I think she's been taken.” 

Taemin's phone began to ring, he answered the call without looking at the ID.

‘ _Taemin, explain what's going on?_ ’ A familiar voice spoke,  it was Seojun.

"I think Yoonri has been kidnapped." 

\-- 

“May the heavens forgive you of your sins, may you and yours be granted access to the gates of paradise. You and your children will be forgiven for your ways, this water will cleanse you and your soul.” A strange man in a hooded brown robe sprinkled water over the girl's head as he spoke his words. 

“May the saviour forgive you and then then he will. With this ceremony, we grant you passage and help to paradise. When the others arrive, we will all join together and live in happiness.” 

Yoonri opened her eyes slowly, her clips had been removed from her hair, making the longer strands of her fringe fall over her dulling violet eyes. 

She was back, strung up by chains on the wall, her clothes, what remained were with damp from the cleansing bath earlier or bloodied from the new wounds that had been beaten into her as she denied their request to join their cult. 

“With his light, and blade, many you see the new world.” 

A hand reached out from behind her and pulled her head up. 

She grinned, “Hurt me all you want… Touch them… And I swear to you, I will find a way to make you all pay.” She muttered, her voice rough and low from the screams she had performed earlier. 

There was a deep chuckled behind her, “Didn't I tell you? This isn't a story nor will you win, give in and join us. You're so close.” 

The hooded hand held a laser torch in one hand and a blade in the other. He stabbed the knife down into the wooden board behind her head, he she was to move her head to the right, her ear would get cut. 

The man moved his now free hand to open up her left eyes eyelid, she tried to move away, cutting her ear slightly. 

“Keep still my dear. We need to show you paradise.” 

The man held up the laser, pointing the light into her left eye. She squirmed about, cutting her ear a little more and she whined in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts~ Love to hear your opinions. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes. ♡


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ Notes at the beginning this time~ 
> 
> Okay, this chapter jumps around a little, now Yoonri time setting is ahead of where Taemin and the other is. 
> 
> When I get round to editing, I'll add in time stamps, but until they are all in one scene, just remember Yoonri is a few hours ahead.

Hours. 

She had been there for a matter of hours, her nails had been cut and almost torn from her fingers, her bones felt as if they were cracked and if she tried to move, she would just break. 

She had no voice left, from all her screaming and crying of pain, over the hours, and the sick from the result of swallowing the salted water had taken it away from her. 

Her hung her head low, her body propped up with chains, holding her like a cross on a wooden post. 

She listened to her surroundings, footsteps, chains clattering and muffled voices. 

The chains were pretty close to her, to her right side. The two men, white and red head were tying another person up. 

Once they had left the room, she lifted her head to see, her vision worse than before, her left eye was practically just a blur of dark colours, where as her right eye colour make out the details.

She closed her left ad she turned her head. 

Male, teal hair, pale skin, old grey clothes and a sign around his neck with black writing on, due to the angle, she couldn't make out the font. 

“Jincheol?” She whispered, trying to get herself heard by the male.

He lifted his head, “Jincheol? Is that what you called me?” 

She nodded her head.

“I'm not Jincheol… That’s… My son.” He muttered, his head hung low.

Yoonri gasped, “You're… V.” She whispered. 

His long teal hair bounced at he nodded, “I am… Is my son okay?” He asked, his dull mint eyes looked up at the torn brunette. 

She nodded her head, “Mr. Han took him in and raised him as his own. They been looking for you since you went missing.” 

V’s eyebrows burrowed, “Why would Jumin take him in? What about my wife?” 

Yoonri bit her lip, closing both her eyes, “Apparently… She died on impact that day… Jincheol was in intensive care for a few weeks after the crash.” 

V shook his head, muttering and crying, “No. No. She can't be… Every time I'm close to happiness… Something happens.. Someone has to get hurt… I was and am in love with her and yet she was taken from me…” He cried, tears streaming down his face, “She's been dead all this time… I have to get out… I have to go to Jincheol and beg for forgiveness… I thought handing myself over to her would end the madness… I thought… It would help… I thought Jincheol would be safer with his mother… No… She had too… Why?!” 

The man cried his heart out, the years of hoping that when he did escape or was released from his prison, that he could ran back to his wife and child were smashed. 

He knew Jincheol would hate him for abandoning him like that.

Yoonri turned her head away, “We have to escape.” She whispered. 

\-- 

“Where is she? Why isn't she picking up her phone? I can't loose her… Yoonri… Where are you?!” Yoosung sobbed. 

MC tried to comfort him, wrapping her arms around the small male man, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I need to find her! He acts tough but she's not…” The blond held his hands over his face, “This is all my fault! I should have gone home to get her. I should have told her to stay put.” 

MC rubbed his back and looked up at her husband whom was on the phone to the police, “No. I want them searching for her now! Yes, I know an adult has to be missing for twenty four hours before it's considered a missing person! I don't care! Get your force out there! Do you even know who I am?!” 

Zen shook his head, “Saeyoung, any luck?” 

The redhead hummed, “No, the cameras show her entering the park but not leaving. Someone must have found a blind spot.” He muttered angrily.

\--

Taemin ran after Misty, the guards in pursuit with Jin.

“Your dad isn't answering, he's probably on the phone with the police trying to get his way.” Jin shouted over the traffic. 

Charles IV ran ahead, keeping up with Misty, biting onto her leash and pulling her to stop. She whimpered and fell over, rolling and growling at Charles.

The male dog moved over and licked her eyes. 

Taemin held his phone to his ear, listening to Seojun, ‘ _I have a location on her phone! Thank god dad taught me how to do this… I mean I had to beat him in--_ ’ 

“Dude! You're girlfriend has been kidnapped and you're taking it lightly!” Taemin snapped down the phone.

‘ _She's not my girlfriend. She broke up with me last night. She said she wanted to stay friends… That's why I saved Hyun-Ae, I had gone outside for some fresh air._ ’ 

Taemin bent over, his hands on his knees as he panted down the phone, “She's not…” 

‘ _Taemin, we broke up… But don't get me wrong, I still care._ ’

Jin stood beside him, “Does he have her location or not?” 

Taemin took a deep breath, “Y-Yeah. Seojun, text me the address.” 

The called ended and Taemin grabbed Misty, “Jin, take Charles and Misty back to the house… I'll take the guards and go after Yoonri.” 

Jin picked up Charles while Taemin held Misty gently in his arms, trying not to hurt her more than she already was. 

Jin glared at his friend, “That's a stupid idea and you know it. We should just go home and tell your dad.” 

Taemin groaned, knowing his friend was right. 

\--

Yoonri watched the door to the room she and V were held captive in. In her mind she was calculating an escape plan. 

The room was filled with tools from chains to hot poker rods, to hammers and medical equipment that was set to the side in a cleaner area of the room. 

She knew they would be coming soon, whomever was coming was in for a surprise. 

 The door creaked open, the young redhead came walking in, a case in his hand as he shut the door behind him. 

He placed the case on the table between them and the door to freedom. The young man opened it up and fiddled around with the contents.

He walked over and pulled a blanket from the shelf to her left. 

He vanished from her sight before returning to the brief case. He lifted out a small syringe filled with liquid, a little dripping out the needle. 

The young redhead strolled over and pushed the needle into the base of her neck, pushing in the liquid into her body.

He then dropped the needle and touch of her restraints, “I have been requested to show you paradise.” He muttered as her weak body fell over his. 

She he held her up, not being strong enough to carry her.They walked for a few paces before she reached out and pretended to fall, he tried to pull her up but found himself falling over. 

Yoonri had picked up a poker, the end of it was crafted with a symbol of an eye. As he had lifted her back up, she swung it around and hit him on the head with it, knocking him back and over. 

She kicked him away, while he was in his daze. The female moved around, grabbing the keys and undoing the shackles on V, releasing him. 

“Let's get out of here.” She smiled weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and leave a comment below abut what you thought. 
> 
> Also, I apologise for mistakes. XD 
> 
> I love you all~ ♡


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Yoonri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little darker than Finding Nemo or Dory. 
> 
> I'm hopefully uploading faster, I want to finish this before Christmas, so I can give you all a special Christmas / New years Chapter. 
> 
> So, wish me luck~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment below on what ship(s) you'd like to see at the end of this.

“We need a plan.” Saeyoung said, setting the laptop up and turning it on the table to show everyone the screen. 

On the screen was Seojun. Chewing in the drawstring on his jacket, he waved to everyone and lowered his glasses from his head and onto his nose as he looked over his own computer screen. 

‘ _Dad, I've managed to track her phone from here. She's not picking up but whoever has taken her, hasn't smashed it enough for it too lose signal. I've sent Taemin and my dad the address I found.’_  

“Well done~ And I almost thought homeschooling you was a bad choice.” Saeyoung laughed. 

Yoosung glared at the redhead in the room.

“Okay… Sorry… Back to the point.” The redhead muttered. 

Jumin put his phone in the pocket as his son and Jincheol walked in with the dog's, “Is that…?” He asked, seeing Taemin hold an injured dog in his arms. 

Yoosung jumped up and ran over, taking the dog, hearing it whine in pain as he moved the creature into his arms, “M-Misty… What… Happened?” He asked, his violet eyes looking at the two boys. 

“We don't know… She was chasing the traffic when he found her.” Taemin sighed. 

MC stood up, “We have to go get her.” 

Jumin placed his hand on her shoulder, “I agree, but you're not going.” 

Zen nodded his head, “I… Actually agree with trustfund. I want you and Hyun-Ae to stay here, you'll be safer here.” 

Jaehee sighed, “Jae Keun, same goes for you, I think all the kids should stay put. I'll stay too, I know I won't be of any help out there, I'm better off, trying to hold press off when they get wind of the situation.” 

“Thank you, Assistant Kang.” Jumin folded his arms over his chest and looked at his son, “I want you to stay here.” 

“That's not going to happen.” Taemin huffed. 

“We already have one child missing and V, I'm not losing you as well.” 

Taemin folded his arms over his chest, “Dad, I don't care what you think, I'm going with. They have Yoonri and they hurt Misty, I'm not staying put and watching from the sidelines.” 

MC turned her head to her son, “Sweetheart, I know you love her, but the best decision for her is to stay here. Please.” 

Taemin turned his head to the side, closing his eyes, he'd never gone against his mother's wishes. He was close to his mother, and always wanted to make her happy and proud of him. 

He nodded his head, and walked to his room, “Then… I'm going to my room… I don't want to hear what your planning… I don't want to imagine it.” 

Jincheol followed him behind him with Jae Keun. 

Once in the room, Seojun signed off and the adults began to discuss the plan with the details Seojun had sent them. 

Taemin loaded up his laptop and packed a bag, Seojun appeared on screen in seconds, hacking through his network and firewall. 

‘ _Taemin, what's the plan?_ ’ 

\---

Jae Keun exited the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

He walked over and sat with the adults, picking up his drink before accidentally letting it slip and spill over the paperwork and Saeyoung's laptop. 

“OH MY RYU! I'M SO SORRY, MR CHOI!” Jae Keun yelp, spilling some of the liquid onto himself. 

Everyone became flustered, trying to save what they could while Saeyoung cleaned his computer.

When Jae Keun looked towards the bedroom door, it was open wider. 

The boys moved past the security, informing them that Jumin had sent them out, only needing two guards. 

Two guards followed the boys to the ground floor and outside, where a red car pulled up rather quickly. 

The passenger door opened up and the guard pulled out their guns. 

“Calm down, it's just a friend.” Taemin chuckled. Suddenly a wire came flying from the car and landed on the first guard, his body shook and spasmed down until he was on the ground. The other guard tried to be sneaky and move around the car, only for the vehicle to back up and knock him down.

The boys climbed into the car with Seojun at the wheel, “I may not have a license, but dad taught me a thing or two.” He put the car into drive and spun out, and onto the main road, tapping in the location on the car's GPS. 

After an hour of high speed driving and a lot of shortcuts, they parked the car down a forest like road.

“Seojun… You did send your dad the wrong address right?” Jincheol asked, lowering his voice and they moved slowly around the trees near the building. 

Seojun pulled out a map from his bag, on it was several coloured dots. “Of course I did, but I did send him the correct one too. He should get the correct one now… I had the message seem like I made a mistake.” The redhead chuckled. 

“Anyway, the blue dots are cameras, and the red are security system access ports, and the yellow dot is the signal where Yoonri's phone is. My bet is that the phone isn't in the same place as her, but it's a start.” Seojun explained, handing the map to the brunette man. 

“I'll work out here, hacking the system, you two will have to go in and find her. It'll be easier to hack if I have less distraction.” 

Seojun moved his black LoLoL bag from his back and pulled out a laptop, which looked like it had seen better days. 

“My custom built baby should be able to handle this.” 

Taemin nodded with Jincheol, “We're trusting you, don't fuck up.” The teal haired boy said. 

It wasn't often he swore, but he felt the need to do it this once as his life was on the line. 

\-- 

Inside, limping to the door with a grown man in her arms, was Yoonri. 

She leant V up on the wall as she opened the door to peer out. 

“Why… Why are you saving me?” V asked. 

“Because you're the head of the RFA, Mr. Han's friend and the most important of all… You're Jincheol's father. He had a right to meet you and you him.” She smiled weakly, “And that is going to happen.” 

She looked out and found the corridor dark and gloomy, but empty. V hobbled along side her, their backs near the wall as the made their way down. 

Suddenly, an alarm was sent off. Yoonri looked back at V, they hadn't triggered anything. There were no cameras on this corridor. 

There was shouting up ahead, “THE RFA ARE HERE?! WHEN DID THEY FIND US?! WHERE IS UNKNOWN?!” 

Yoonri grinned, “It appears they do know where we are… Thank god for the hackers.” 

She then saw at the end of the corridor, turning the corner in a fast pace, was Taemin and Jincheol. 

Yoonri moved faster towards them. 

“Tae-” 

_Bang._

_A gunshot echoed through the corridor. Yoonri had just reached a few feet in front of Taemin and V not far behind when the sound rang through their ears._

_Everything seemed to slow down, as if time was coming to a stop._

_The female turned her head, looking back, she saw V fall to his knees and his hands moved to his back. He felt a warm liquid, one he had felt a thousand times throughout the years being imprisoned there, but not to this degree… It just seemed to pour out of him. The final words he heard were, “Dad!” Before passing out, lying on the ground on his front._

_They all looked to where the gunshot came from, a bleached haired male, stood down the corridor, pulling at the trigger as he aimed again._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_A double shot._

_The first came from him, but the second, hit him, and the shot came from behind them._

_The bleached haired male groaned slowly, his hand dropping the gun from his right hand and moving his free hand to the right shoulder, where the bullet hit._

_Taemin turned his head to see Jumin with a gun in his hand, aiming for the other male._

_A relief washed over him as he felt somewhat safe until he realised, there were two gunshots._

_He looked over himself, no injuries._

_He looked at his friend, Jincheol, his eyes met with the pastel haired boy._

_No injury._

_Yoonri turned around to face them, her hands on her stomach, blood seeping through her fingers. Time seemed to speed up as her eyes met with Taemin's, “I'm okay… Right?”_

_Then she fell._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys~ I'm currently working on Chapter 18 now but these are the results of my search for mostly voted for ships. 
> 
> Taemin and Yoonri   
> Jincheol and Hyun-Ae are the ones that will most likely be used.   
> ( I'm saying Jincheol x Hyun-Ae because that means the characters aren't cheating one another.)
> 
> But, should I put Jae Keun with Seojun (Fun mix there. XD)   
> Or with Unknown Jr ?   
> Or neither?

The light was bright. 

Heavenly even. 

Everything was white and pure, there just ahead, was a large set of golden gates, with swirls and a heavenly choir with large white and silver wings singing in chorus, with violins and pianos to back them up. 

Taking a few light steps forward, the gate was within reach. 

The body just seemed to float forward, almost was if they were flying. 

However, a faint noise was heard through the choir. 

Was someone crying? 

_But who would cry for me?_

They turned their head and looked around, the angels had gone, and all that remained of their evidence of existence was the feathers that fell around them. 

They reached out a hand, as a feather touched the palm it burnt up, becoming a black ash in their hand which fell to the ground below them, like grains of sand. 

As the ash fell, the ground opened up and the person fell. The wind past their ears and through their hair made it seem so realistic, the bite to the breeze nipped at their skin as they fell, they reached their hand out, almost asking for someone to fly over and save them. 

“ _Papa!_ ” They screamed, crying out for their father. 

No answer came, all they could hear were sobs and prayers for forgiveness. 

“ _I forgive you father, please just save me--_ ” 

Their eyes flickered open, a bright light blinded them. They lifted their arm and covered their eyes, protecting their vision while they adjusted. 

No one was there. 

They were alone in the hospital room. 

“Papa…” They whispered. 

Suddenly the door to the room opened, a redhead man with yellow and black glasses entered, wearing a white shirt and black dress pants. In his hand he held a bouquet of lilies.

“Oh… You're awake.” He spoke softly, closing the door behind him.“Do you know who I am?” 

They nod their head softly, “I do… Where is my father, Uncle Saeyoung?” 

\---

Yoonri woke up in hospital, Yoosung rested his head on the bed, Misty at the foot, keeping her feet warm.

The female reached her hand out and tapped her father's arm, “Dad…” She whispered. 

Yoosung lifted his head slowly, his cheeks damp with tears of worry and his violet hue eyes moving from.his crossed arms to her face, “Yoonri?” He whispered. 

His eyes widened, the bags under them dark and gloomy. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he began to cry. 

“Dad, I'm okay… I'm… Okay.” The more she heard her father cry, he more a lump grew in her throat, causing her to cry. As if all the fear and tears she had tried to hold in during those hours of torture at the warehouse. 

Her father held her tightly in his arms, “I was so worried… I thought I lost you, I was so scared.” He whispered. 

Yoonri, pulled away, wiping her face with her bandaged arm and smiled up at him, “I know dad, I was scared too. But all those years on LoLoL and playing those horror games helped me a little.” 

Yoosung chuckled softly, “That's my girl. I'm going to go fetch a doctor, okay?” 

The female nodded her head and watched her father stand up and rub his face dry before heading out the room. 

Her left eye was blurred, she closed it to better her vision. She looked around with her right eye to see red roses on her table with a few Get Well cards and a custom “Glad you're still alive” card.

There was a small white note with her name on, standing against the vase of roses. 

She reached over and pulled it out, opening the envelope and pulling out the small card from inside. 

Just before her attention was pulled away from the card she managed to read who they were from. A small warming smile painted her lips as he placed the card in her lap.

“Yoonri..” Her father spoke up from the doorway, with him stood a doctor. 

The doctor was small and round, with a long white coat and half framed black glasses on the bridge of his rounded red nose. 

“How are you feeling, Miss Kim?” The doctor smiled, making it way over to her. 

\-- 

“Nngh…” 

Jincheol sat in a chair, his eyes watching the man in the bed as he moved about in his sleep. 

Thankfully, when the bullet hit him, it missing the spine and didn't cause much damage to the organs, it was the shock that had sent him over.  

V slowly fluttered his eyes open, his vision hazy and dimmed of colour as he looked about. 

“Good afternoon, Mr Kim.” Jincheol spoke softly, “Do you know where you are?” 

V nodded his head softly, seeing a familiar dull of teal coloured hair, for him, he felt like he was looking at a very blurred version of his younger self. 

“I'm… In the hospital.” V replied. 

“Do you know who I am?” Jincheol asked.

“My guess would be that you're my son.” 

Jincheol sighed softly, “I'm more Mr. Han's son that yours. He and his wife were there for me when I was growing up. Why we're you there? Why did you abandon me?” 

Jincheol spat out his questions, the ones he had felt for years but never had the chance to find an answer for. 

“You vanished, Mr. Kim, you let your dying wife and injured child in a crashed car twenty years ago. You just up and left without a trace!” 

V closed his eyes, knowing this was the truth but not his fault. He couldn't blame his son for looking at him in this light,  “Jincheol..” 

“No! You have no right to call me Jincheol. Do not speak my name until you have a suitable reason for abandoning me!” Jincheol yelled, standing from his chair and storming out, he held a lump in his throat, not wanting to cry in front of his father. He wanted to hold in his emotions. 

Hyun-Ae was visiting Yoonri when she found Jincheol storming out of the private room. 

“Jin… Are you okay?” She asked, placing a bouquet of flowers down on the chairs outside freeing her hands up. She rubbed her palms over his arms, “Talk to me.” 

Jincheol looked down at the shorter figure, his eyesight blurred by tears as he quickly took hold of her in his arms, “I'm sorry I just..” He sobbed quietly. 

Hyun-Ae, reached her arms up, rubbing his back and shushing him gently, “It's okay, I'll stay as long as you need me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ ♡ 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin tries to confess to Yoonri, while V tells Jumin how he is.

_‘Yoonri,_

_The doctors informed me, (after a number of tests I had them do just to be sure) that you're not dying. Which I am thankful for of course._

_At the minute, my father has grounded me for going against him and making mother worry. Misty is here with me and Charles IV, she's recovering well (She hurt herself chasing after you. Me and Jincheol found her injured)._

_Please get well soon, come back to us._

_Love,_

_Taemin. Xx_ ’ 

Yoonri smiled softly reading the message that had come with the new fresh flowers that had come to her room the following day. 

The doctor had informed her, that she was stable, no internal bleeding, or damaged organs, they did however find she had gone partially blind in her left eye. 

She had been given black framed glasses to help her sight. 

Yoosung sat beside her bed, pulling out some clean clothes from a bag. 

“I brought you your LoLoL shirt and sweats, I thought you might find them more comfortable that these hospital pajamas.” 

Yoonri folded up the note and put it onto the envelope. 

“Thanks dad.” She smiled. 

There was a gentle knock on the door, Yoosung looked at her before getting up and walking over.

“Hello, I thought you were grounded.” The blond chuckled.

“I am. Jae Keun helped me out, I'll take the punishment later… I just… Can I see her?” A familiar voice spoke. 

Yoosung turned his head and looked over at his daughter, Yoonri. She pushing up her glasses and nodded, granting access into her private room. 

Yoosung stepped aside and let the young male in, his hair seemed to be fluffier than usual but still in the same style with strands falling over his face. He was also well dressed in a white shirt and suit bottoms with black business shoes. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers, a mixture of baby's breath, the white buds were mixed with red and pink roses.  

Yoosung smiled and raised his brow, “I won't tell, but don't do anything that'll hurt her… She's still recovering you know.” 

Taemin nodded his head, his cheeks turning a very soft shade of pink as Yoosung headed out the room to leave them alone. 

“Hey Tae.” She smiled, “What's with the business get up?” 

Taemin sat himself down and smiled up at her, “Dad had me attend one of his meetings this morning, I've just got out of it… Jae Keun distracted the guards while I made a break for the florists. 

Yoonri laughed, “Who are they for?” 

Taemin held them up, turning his head away and blushing a little, “For you… Dumbass.” 

Yoonri reached out and took them, “I assume you picked the flowers, knowing what they mean? Or did you just pick them at random or did you-” 

“I picked them… And I'm surprised to hear that you know what each means… Go on, tell me.” He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

From what Taemin had learnt about Yoonri over the years, even before he had developed the crush, he knew she wasn't a girly girl, she didn't like dresses, she bit her nails when frustrated with a game or puzzle. She hardly ever went to the hair salon to get styled, she just stuck to a comb and her clips. Her barely even wore make up, unless it was for her cosplays for her events. 

Yoonri smiled, “I know because I was once playing this puzzle game ages ago, and it asked for what a pink rose meant. I thought at the time, that all roses meant romance. I didn't realise they all have their own meaning of romance… So, I searched it.

A red rose means, Romantic, passionate love. A pink rose, if I remember correctly is more poetic, romance and this is baby's breath right? I'm not sure what this means.” She frowned, trying to think.

“It's something along the lines of a long lasting love.” Taemin confessed. 

Yoonri turned her sight from the flowers in her hand to the male, “Are you trying to tell me something?” 

The male stood up from the seat and moved to stand next to the bed, his face had turned pink as he picked up one of her hands, “Yes… Yoonri… I… these flowers… You.. Erm… Damn it, I had the words before.” Taemin stuttered and stumbled over his words, suddenly becoming a nervous wreck before her. 

His vision moved from her hand in his to her face. 

She was laughing. 

“What? Why are you laughing?” Taemin furrowed his brows, staring at her with a very confused look upon his face. 

“Tae… Hahaha, Taemin, I like you too.” She laughed, squeezing his hand. 

Taemin shook his head, groaning, “Yoonri, no. I don't like you like that, I like you--” 

“I know, Taemin. You love me.” 

He froze. His mouth open as his breath hitched in his throat. His  grey eyes wide and staring at her.

“How…” 

“Jae Keun told me when you were all drunk. I spent that night outside thinking… Actually, I'm surprised the rain and cold wind didn't make me ill.” She chuckled softly, sticking her nose in the flower to smell them before laying them at her side. 

“I told you before, when we were coming back from the woods that I was reconsidering my relationship with Seojun… That I wasn't sure if I saw him as a friend or something more. 

Well, that night, that little piece of information sort if spun everything about in my head. Seojun opened my eyes to the possibility of liking someone, which for me, I thought only existed within a game… And for other people who weren't me… So when he told me he liked me, I thought  I liked him too, I thought I could like him that way, since we did game together and we got along great… But I was wrong. I realised that at the camp.”

She smiled up at him, her other hand reaching up to him, “I don't like Seojun that way, so I told him I'd rather be friends with him… Taemin, you helped me. You saved me, and you did so much for me everyday, you tried your best and you gave your all.” 

Taemin sniffed, “You know… I'm the one meant to be asking right? The social laws, the romance books and--” 

She laughed again, pulling her hand from his and gripping his shirt. She moved herself suddenly and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his.

She felt happy, even if there was a pain in her stomach started to sting her. 

The female pulled away and grinned, “Who cares? I may be dense, but you know when there is a goal, I'll get what I wa--” 

She let go and move her hand to her stomach, blood was seeping through her hospital gown.

“Taemin… I think I ripped my stitches…” 

Taemin jumped back and ran to the door, shouting for a doctor. Yoosung came running in, demanding to know what happened and the need to slap the lad for hurting her. 

Taemin was in a flustered mess when talking to her father.

Yoonri, laid back while the doctors re-stitched her stomach, as it had only torn a little. 

She tried not to laugh, watching her father give death glares at Taemin. 

“Dad, lay off please. I'm in too much pain for you to be mad at Taemin.” 

“But it's his fault?!” The blond groaned, as if he was a small child being told off for something.

“No, it's mine. I moved too quickly when I went to kiss him.” 

“WHAT?!” Yoosung stepped back, his hands over his mouth as he stared at the two of them. 

“But… What about Seojun?! I thought you two were a couple?”

Taemin and Yoonri explained what happened at the camp and at the RFA party.

\-- 

“V are you okay?” Jumin sat down beside his old friend.  

“Honestly? No. I'm blind, my son hates me, my wife died years ago and I didn't know, and now I'm in hospital being told I'm dying due to a tumour in my head.” V sat up in his hospital bed, his long finger holding his glass of water in his hands.

“A tumour? Can't they operate?” Jumin asked, not wanting to think about the fact he had only just got his friend back, he didn't want to lose him again. 

“Yeah, but it's a forty percent survival rate…” V muttered, “Jumin, can you do me a favour? I know it's short timing again, but can you host another RFA party? In two weeks. I think after everything that's happened, it'll be something nice.” 

Jumin nodded his head, “One small elegant party, for the survival of you and Yoonri.” 

V smiled softly, “Yoonri, she saved my life… She could have left me in there… But she didn't. She spent the time to get me out of hose shackles, I owe her my life, even if I got shot in the end.” 

They both chuckled, before Jumin spoke up, “I guess her gaming determination came in handy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of chapters left guys and girls. ♡ 
> 
> Thank you for reading~ ♡   
> I love you all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RFA party and Jincheol learns the truth to V's disappearance.

 

Two weeks later, music echoed around the hall, people danced happily. 

Jincheol danced with Hyun-Ae, Zen watching carefully. He knew Jincheol was a respectable partner, but he was still a man, and therefore by default, a beast. 

The main RFA members did as they usually do at the parties they hosted, Jaehee stood at the door with Yoosung or Zen (They swapped out from hour to hour to give her either a break or some company). 

Jumin spoke to the old and new guests, either creating or evoking his business or helping them with theirs, with MC greeting them with him. 

Saeyoung toyed with the hackers and computer nerds with Seojun from the back of the hall, using their phones to hack into the guests tech and spread harmless rumours about Jumin or Zen - It never seemed to get old. 

This party was different this time, they had two new members to the RFA. A young man with red scruffy hair and dressed far smarter than the last time he was see. He and his father, who was a little taller, his hair was dyed a dark red, matching that of the man with the black and yellow striped glasses, who he was coincidentally standing next too. 

Saeran Choi, Saeyoung's twin brother. 

Other the past two weeks, Saeran had recovered in hospital, and thanks to the help of his sane son, he learnt the truth and started treatment and was placed on the correct medicine to help him through his problems that the saviour had caused. 

V remained in hospital, due to go into surgery. 

Yoonri however, had been released, she wore a loose fitted blue dress and Taemin's suit jacket. Their dogs sat beside them as they stood to the side. 

Taemin had his hair styled back, with a few strands falling over his forehead, making him look a few years older and more mature. He had a permanent smile on his face as his hand held onto hers. 

Saeran’s son had apologised to Yoonri for the pain he had put her through, but she wasn't scared of him - She actually scared him. 

Her reaction to him was terrifying, she hugged him. 

Really tightly. 

It made Taemin jealous for a minute. 

When she let go of him, she forgave him and then apologised for the fact she hit him with a poker.

Over the past week, they had become fast friends and she taught him how to game, (while teaching Taemin how to level up). 

The song came to an end and another began, Taemin took Yoonri to the centre and began to dance, showing her the steps slowly. 

Teasing her when she stepped on his toes. 

Jincheol and Hyun-Ae left the dance and walked to the side of the hall, taking a glass of wine each. 

Jin had grown closer to Hyun-Ae, his love for Yoonri seemed to vanish, making him believe he only liked her to begin with and that it wasn't truly love, but he felt somewhat different when he was with Hyun-Ae. 

Ever since the time in the hospital, she had spent her evenings talking to him in person or over the phone, slowly getting to know each other. 

Jumin approached the two of them, “Jincheol.” He smiled, “Might I have a word with you?” 

Hyun-Ae excused herself and walked off to find her father. 

“Hello, Mr. Han, how can I help you?” 

“Please, call me Jumin… I don't know how many times I have to tell you that.” 

Jincheol chuckled and looked down into his glass as he sipped his wine, “Okay, so what did you want to talk about?” He looked up from his glass with a smirk, “Mr. Han.” 

Jumin groaned, “I want to talk about V…” 

Jim lowered his glass, sighing as he held it by the rim by his side, “What about him?” 

“He's gone into surgery… He told me to give you this.” Jumin pulled a letter from his inner pocket of his suit. 

Jin took hold of it, “I'm guessing you want me to read it? Fine.” 

The teal haired male moved to a small booth at the back of the hall, sitting himself down on the red seat and the glass on the table. He opened up the letter and read the contents.

‘ _Dear Jincheol,_

_By the time you read this, I will be in surgery._

_After you left the hospital last week, the doctors came and told me the results of my tests, I'm dying._

_I have a tumour in my head, and although they can operate on me, there is a slim chance I will survive due to the weakness of my system._

_However, they cannot wait for me to fully recover from the drugs “The Saviour” put into my system over the years… As the tumour is growing rapidly and my days are becoming numbered._

_I want you to know the truth._

_Many years ago, before I met your mother, I was in love with a woman called Rika. Madly in love._

_It was insane actually._

_She is the one who created the RFA._

_You may have heard she was a saint from Yoosung, and that is only half the truth._

_Rika was mentally ill, she was before I met her, but I was so blinded by love, that I thought I could save her, help her._

_I paid for doctors and specialists, but she quit them after a while, saying that he RFA and charity work was making her better. I was stupid to believe it._

_She acted so innocent around everyone, but behind the scenes… She created Mint Eye, she took Saeran - Saeyoung's twin - she broke this poor child, tore him apart physically and mentally all while drugging him._

_We came close before you were born, to finding this out, but Saeyoung lost the signal. Rika had moved this hidden organisation she had created._

_That's when I met your mother, I learnt what love really is._

_She loved me, regardless of being blind and practically useless._

_She understood me, and I fell in love with her._

_When you were born, I was so happy. I actually booked an appointment to get my eyes fixed._

_That's… That were we were going… The day of the crash._

_I was in the car when it all happened, I remember seeing her face and hearing you cry as the car spun out of control… But when I woke up afterwards, I was in different place._

_And her voice, Rika's voice was all I heard._

_She took me from the crash and saved my life, only to drug me and and beat me for the following twenty years… All because I married your mother and moved on,and was seen as a traitor to Mint Eye as I loved the RFA more._

_Jincheol, I have thought about nothing but you over the past twenty years._

_Son, I do hope you'll forgive me someday… I do truly love you, and I truly did love your mother._

_I still do love her. Mari Kim. She was my heart and soul, and I believed for twenty years, that when I did finally escape that prison I would be able to run back to you both._

_Jincheol, Please forgive me for abandoning you… I understand that you hate me for just vanishing… But I had to tell you the truth just in case._

_I love you, I always have._

_Jihyun Kim  (Your long lost father)_ ’

Jincheol, lowered his head to the table, sobbing as he finished the letter. 

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was ten to three in the afternoon. 

He stood up and ran for the exit, running into Jaehee. 

He informed her he was heading for the hospital, incase someone came asking about him. 

He had Driver Kim pull up and give him a ride. It wasn't long before he reached his designation. 

“ _Please… Don't have gone in yet… I want to tell you I forgive you… And that I'm sorry… I don't want to face the chance of losing you when I've just got you back_.” Jincheol whispered to himself as he ran for reception. 

The lady behind the reception desk lifted her head from her computer to look at him, and shook her head, “I'm sorry… He's already in surgery, you're welcome to wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for V.   
> I really do. 
> 
> He was a man in love, be was literally blinded by his love.   
> He was stupid to do what he did and how he did it - with all the secrets and such, but it was only because he believed that was best and he didn't want to hurt anyones image of Rika. 
> 
> But yeah.   
> The truth comes out in the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I think there is one more chapter left~ ♡


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ The final chapter ~

Three months.

It had been three months since Rika and her organisation had been disbanded and her put in a hospital. 

She had greatly improved her mental health, but she still believed V was a traitor and that Saeran was now one too. 

Saeran, Jumin and Yoosung visited her from time to time, to check up on her.

Saeran however, visited because he usually had to pick up his medication and have regular check - ups to make sure he was in good enough health. 

Yoosung visited the most, as Rika was his idol in high school, he hated V for lying to him about her death, but after reading the letter he wrote to Jincheol and seeing Rika's state himself, he understood why V lied. 

However after month, he visited less and less as Rika made snide comments to him, when he tried to tell her news of the outside world and how worried he was when she first vanished.  

She would tell him to ‘shut up’ or ‘Why are you trying so hard?’ or ‘Go away, I don't like you.’ 

She had the same approach to Jumin, but it was different for every visit. Half the time she would tell him that, she wasn't in the mood to hear about his life story, even though he was just telling her the news. But sometimes she'd smile and almost become a flirt, during these times he'd bring up his wife into the conversation and about what gift he was going to get her the following day (Each he always followed through on).

Although she was getting better, she still had a hatred for the RFA. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the RFA cheered as the officially welcomed Saeran and his son and the new relationships that had formed after the stress and hardship that had happened. 

Taemin and Yoonri were officially together, the papers had even done an article on them when they were caught without guards on a date. 

Jincheol had asked Hyun-Ae out, who unfortunately did reject him publicly - Because Zen was in the room and he had put up the rule that she wasn't allowed to date until she was twenty-five. 

However, she called him that night when she was alone and told him she had grown incredibly fond of him and that she accepted. 

Jae Keun was heartbroken about his love for Taemin being dismissed, but he soon found himself being flirted with by Seojun. 

Upon questioning the flirtatious attitude the redhead was giving him,Seojun responded with, “I'm pansexual… I love personality more than anything, and I want to get to know yours.” 

They had a date booked in for a week's time to go and see Zens latest film. 

Sitting quietly in a wheelchair, with his hair short and growing out, and a long haired brunette beside him, was V. A smile on his face and his teal coloured eyes watching the children laugh and enjoy the evening. 

\-- 

When V woke up after the surgery, he found his son sleeping in the chair beside him.

Jumin visited and they spoke in hushed tones regarding the operation.

By the time Jincheol woke up, his father had been moved from the room, and a note had been left. 

‘ _Gone for surgery_.’

Jin opened the door to only come face to face with a doctor. The doctor was pushing V in a wheelchair. His father had a bandage wrapped around his eyes and one around his head from the previous surgery. 

“Why are his eyes bandaged up?” Jincheol asked, as he helped put his father into the bed. 

“All the better to see you my dear boy~” V laughed heartily.

The younger man stared at his father, “You get eye surgery?” 

The doctor nodded in response, “Yes he did. This man should be able to see you now, well… When the bandages come off tomorrow morning.

Jincheol mend his apologises to his father that night and stayed with him, discussing various topics and laughing. 

The following morning came around and the bandages were removed.

When Jihyun first saw his son, he cried. 

He was a mess, mutter about how Jincheol had his mother's eyes and nose and how his hair was the same as his own.

Seeing his face in such a happy mess made Jin cry too, they hugged for quite sometime. Both apologising on the years they had missed with each other

\--

“Enjoying the eyesight?” MC asked, placing her drink on the table and sitting herself beside Jihyun. 

The man nodded his head, “I am. Taemin looks almost identical to Jumin, is he wearing a dog shirt until his white shirt?” V leant forward almost trying to get his eyes to zoom in on Taemin's back. 

He wasn't wrong, Taemin had worn an undershirt with doge head printed all over it. 

MC nodded her head, “I told him not too, but he insisted, but Jumin is wearing a cat one so, like father, like son.” She laughed. 

V laughed with her, “I see. It's nice to know Jumin hasn't changed. What was his reaction to Taemin wanting Charles IV?” 

MC laughed again, almost crying from the memory, “He screamed and fell to his knees! It was like watching his over act one of Zens parts. He yelled out, ‘ _Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!_ ’” 

V and MC laughed, catching the attention of a tall dark haired male, “And what would my wife and best friend be talking about?” 

V chuckled softly, “Just you. You know, you made an excellent choice for a wife… I might have to see if I can just steal her away~ I mean, I can drive better than you and I'm in a wheelchair.” 

MC covered her mouth with her hand, “Oh V, I might have to take you up on that.” 

Jumin tugged her up onto her feet, pressing his lips to hers for a few minutes. Once they had pulled away, MC laughed again, “That is a very good argument my dear. Sorry V, Jumin won.” 

\--

And they all (But Rika) lived happily ever after. 

_**The end?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUPER BAD AT ENDING STORIES.   
> AND I AM SORRY.   
> BUT LOOK
> 
> ALL HAPPY ENDINGS :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!   
> I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS ♡ 
> 
> I'm going to work on a special Xmas Chapter for you all and if you have any requests for future fics or special chapters etc 
> 
> Send me an ask or something on tumblr/twitter/Wattpad/here.  
> I'm under the same/similar username for everything.  
> (MissJena-May/MissJena_May) 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, leave a Kudos if you want and tell me what you thought in the comments. ♡


	21. Extra note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from me

Hello to everyone still following this story. 

I would just like to thank you for reading this fan fiction, it was a lot of fun and a pleasure to write. 

This is just a note from me, I will be editing this story soon and adding in more details. I would also like to add, I did release a Christmas special for our 2nd gen babies.   
I will also be writing a 2nd ENDING to the Taemin Han AU - It will be posted here, on this story, so keep an eye out~ 

Please check out my other work on here or on wattpad, I create and write original stories as well as these fan fictions. Thank you for your time and I look forward to writing more. <3 

Love you all,   
MissJena_May/MissJena-May


	22. Another Update for those following still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup?

Hello my lovelys. 

I AM OFFICAL ANNOUNCING A REWRITE FOR THE TAEMIN HAN AU. 

I am in the planning stage - Once the chapters are planned out, I will start to write it. (However, It will not be a frequently updated as this was originally as I now have a job - lolol I'm a waitress now.)

It will have an actaul plot unlike this fic. This fic seemed to just be all over the place and not really much to my liking on description and style. 

Yes, I will finish my other stories as well. Do not worry. 

I just need muse and inspiration for them. 

Thank you so much for being patient with me. I love you all so much.   
Thank you for the Kudos and the comments. 

@MissJena_May (or @MissJena-May)

Follow me on Tumblr for random posts and reposts. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. 
> 
> This is just a little inspired story thanks to the amazing art work of Myetie.


End file.
